Violet Eclipse
by QueenAlicorn
Summary: (Inspired by the 'Career Day' episode and our recent eclipse) The Irken population no longer lives near it's sun, so they had no idea the powerful effects of the eclipse. Zim doesn't understand what he is going through, but maybe Dib has the answer. Stuck in a punishment together, how will these two get through the eclipse. (Title inspired by the phrase 'lavander marriage')
1. Chapter 1

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

Chapter 1,

Aliens... Humans... They are simple words, but mean different things to different people.

To Zim, aliens tend to be friends, allies, or respected leaders; where as humans are the disgusting organisms infesting the universe.

To Dib, aliens are the evil creatures focused on destroying the earth and all who lives on it; and humans are the pitiful people whose lives are in danger and they will never know.

Zim the Irken. Dib the human. Enemies with so many similarities and yet their hatred blinds them from this.

So even today, Zim thought that he would study humans when faced with familiar confrontations. He put on his old man disguise and went to a building that the humans called a 'bar' and used his superior knowledge to identify the correct information.

He saw two men sitting by the barkeep, one complaining complaining about some old woman that left a nest. There was a woman dancing and telling her, a bit too flamboyant, male friend how she needed a one-night man. Another woman by the rested room was shouting into her cellular device that she knew they had cheated all along. And finally, near the end of the night, two males, hopped up on their dizzt drink, got into a fist fight because one had touched the other's sister.

To Zim, it seemed like most of the humans focused their actions and energy on the relationships they have or want, which was confusing to Zim. On his planet, to keep from over population, a new Irken is brought forward when another dies. They would protect themselves or the greater masses, not a 'loved one' as the humans had. They are born, grown, fight ans die. How could any species have time for such useless matters such as friendship, jealousy, and this thing called 'love', whatever that is.

"These humans are just asking to be annihilated, Gir." Zim remembered telling his useless robot companion. And it was true, the humans use their personal feelings to destroy each other. But it was at this realization that made Zim realize the best way to be rid of his enemy Dib.

Dib has no friends, no love interest, but he does have a sister. Therefore at skool, Zim smirkly walked straight up to Dib and started saying crude things about Gaz.

Knowing that Zim was only trying to get to him, he tried his hardest to ignore him. He even did a 180 and started walking away from Zim. Zim saw his plan was failing so he decided to get the surrounding children involved by screaming:

"There goes Dib, the spineless brother of Gaz the slut!" Dib could no longer control himself, he lunged at Zim starting a fist fight that everyone edged on. Finally Ms. Bitters yanked them apart and dragged their butts to the principal's office.

"I can't believe this. You, Dib, were suppose to be the only person destroyed by your emotion." Zim said as they sat in the tiny chairs outside of the office and Dib cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Fighting is against skool policy, idiot. And you started the fight anyways, so of course you're going to get in trouble." Dib said and Zim glared at him.

"Me, start the fight? You threw the first punch." Zim said and Dib crossed his arms firmly.

"Defending my little sister, anyone would understand that." Dib said and Zim laughed evilly.

"Are you sure you pathetic human?" Zim asked and Dib started to say a witty comeback, but then he stopped.

"No." Dib said, lowering himself into his chair, and Zim blinked his eyes.

"What was that?" Zim asked confused.

"Oh, you know how this goes, Zim. You are an alien, but every time I try to expose you, no one ever believes me, and I get caught with the short end of the stick. We'll probably get in there and I'll get in trouble and so some stupid punishment like clean the locker rooms for three weeks and you'll walk home with a lollipop in your hand." Dib said and Zim was amazed at this sudden reaction of submission. He knew that he should be shouting from joy, but he felt quite the opposite. Seeing his enemy as one of the many pitiful creatures on this ugly rock made him feel uncomfortable, though he wasn't sure why.

"So, what? Does this mean that you're not going to stop me from destroying the earth?" Zim asked and Dib sorta chuckled.

"As long as you're still gonna try to kill us, then I'm gonna be right there to stop you." Dib said and Zim's shoulders relaxed at this answer.

 _Why am I relieved that Dib will continue to be an obstacle. He is so annoying, I just want to grab him by the hand and- wait, that's no good... Then I'll grab him by the neck and pull him close to me, and... Hm, that's not more evil. Why am I thinking unevil thought?_ Zim wondered and he looked over at Dib, we seemed to be in his own world.

Zim was about to say something comforting, but then he realized what he was about to do. The door to the principal's office swung open and Ms. Bitters' hand flewout and dragged both boys into the tiny room. The skool principal loves to keep his office dark to keep himself in a silhouette, but the beaver he petted was always in full view, which Zim could never understand.

"Now, your teacher, Ms. Bitters has already told me about this little spat you two were having. Zim, you were saying things about Dib's sister that no one, not even college studenta should say, shame on you. You, Dib, the brave gallant protector, was trying to defend your sister. For that you get to clean the locker rooms before and after football practice for a whole month. Go now, boy. Practice starts at 3 and ends at 5; and if you leave now you have a good three hours to try and get the smell of jockstrap out of there." The skool principal said pointing towards the door, and Zim saw that Dib wanted to argue, but instead he took breath and exited the room. Ms. Bitters looked over at the principal, glaring.

"Fighting is against skool policy, what punishment will Zim have?" She asked and the principal turned his back to her.

"You saw it, I said 'shame on you' weren't you listening?" He asked and Ms. Bitters growled.

"Dib was protecting his sister you- - for lack of a better term, Dipstick!" The teacher shouted and the principal shrugged.

"Dib threw the first punch which makes Zim the innocent victim here." He said and Ms. Bitters rilled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot who I was talking too, what on earth do you know about protecting your sister?" She asked and the skool principal glared at her.

"You don't need to protect them if no one wants them." He said and Ms. Bitters gasped.

"Why I never! You know, you have always- -"

Zim tuned them out after that. He was glad that Dib got punished, but he isn't happy that Dib wasn't fighting the way he should.

 _What can I do to bring out the old Dib? Destroying the world wouldn't be the same without watching Dib suffer. If this submission grows then there will be no one there to watch me during my glory and appreciate the magnitude of my success. Not to mention all the time I spent plotting against him and our battles would just become a waste of time. Oh, I can't believe these two knuckleheads, yelling at each other with a student warching. They have completely ignored me, how dare they ignore the mighty Zim!_

Zim glared so hard that his contacts almost popped out.

"Hey!" He shoutes making Ms. Bitters and the skool principal stop abruptly to look at Zim.

"Why don't I tell you what I think about all this stupid ass crap!" Zim started.


	2. Chapter 2

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

Chapter 2,

The janitor had given Dib an old scrubber and a bucket to clean the tiled floor of the locker room. Left alone, he started working; but to him, it felt like he was merely creating mud. It started off as regular dirty water, but it quickly turned into a substance so black that printers could use it as ink to spell 'help me'.

On his knees, on the hard, wet floor, made Zib glad that the gym/locker rooms were om the far side of Skool. After all, the whole school saw him as a freak, the last thing he wanted was for them to kick him while he was down. Especially since several kids had pointy shoes that would hurt even more.

But a muffled noise shook the stillness of the room and Dib found himself staring at the entrance. The sound grew and Dib realized that it was the sound of arguing but he barely understood what was being said.

"Oh, you... Think..."

"Don't get me started..."

"No idea...!"

"... Rot in hell!"

"You know what? Fuck you and- -"

The door bursted open by Zim being thrown into the room. He hit the lockers but instantly stood and pointed at Ms. Bitters.

"AND that dumb ass you rode in on!" Zim finished and Ms. Bitters growled.

"Never in all my life have I heard such insulting profanity!" She shouted.

"I doubt that you dimwitted battle-axe." Zim said and Ms. Bitters tried to lunge at him, but the skool principal grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away before she got the chance. Once he was sure that they were gone, Zim collapsed on the ground holding his stomach. Dib wiped his own hands on his shirt before approaching the alien.

"I don't know why I should care, but are you ok?" Dib asked and Zim looked at the human kneeling beside him.

"I am fi-" tries to stand.

"Oof!" leans against the lockers once more.

"Uh, as you can see I am perfectly fine,you annoying creature." Zim said wanting to sound harsh, but he only sounded wheezy.

"Zim..." Dib said gently and Zim glanced at him, but that was all.

"Why are you down here?" He asked and Zim blinked in annoyance.

"Brainless human, I am going to clean this germ-infested, stink-hole with you for punishment." Zim said and Dib smiled a little.

"I understood that." Dib said and Zim lookes at him.

"Then where is the confusion?" Zim asked and Dib shrugged.

"Well, I heard our teacher and principal fighting after I left. It was clear to me that you were off the hook. So, why were you fighting with them?" Dib asked and Zim rubbed his stomach in pain and shifted, which caused him to notice something he hadn't before. Noticing the alien's sudden change, Dib reached a hand out and gently grabbed Zim's chin and made Zim look at him.

"What's wrong now?" Dib asked the alien that got even more confused.

"Your... Skin..." Zim said fascinated as he placed his alien hands on Dib's and examined them closely.

"What? Are they still a little wet, because I thought I dried them off well." Dib said in an apologetic tone.

"They're dry, but they are... Heated." Zim said amazed and Dib blinked.

"Well, yeah. The blood in our veins are constantly moving which makes us warm." Dib explained and Zim lowered Dib's hand so that he could look at Dib's face.

Of course, doing this action, Dib's fingers brushed against Zim's leg. The sudden warmth made the alien's legs feel tingly and relaxed. Curious, he grabbed both of Dib's hands and placed one on his stomach and one on his back; the heat instantly making him shudder.

Dib blushed ever so slightly at the position he was now in. He was touching the enemy, making Zim tremble with his warmth, which was starting to make Dib feel... Uneasy.

"The heat in your hands is soothing my pain." Zim explained in an almost greatful tone.

"Uh, well, you know, uh, sometimes humans do use heating pads to ease pain. So, um, i-if I am warmer then you, then thay would make logical sense. Uh, that whole 'easing pain' deal." Dib said, unsure why he suddenly felt so uncomfortable. Zim looked into Dib's face, then pushed him to make Dib fall from a kneeling position to a sitting position.

"As your future invader, I command you-" Zim paused to push Dib's leg's apart, and then to Dib's surprise, Zim crawled inbetween Dib's legs, curled up into a fetal-like position, and heavily leaned against Dib's chest.

"- to hold me until the pain goes away." Zim finished.

"I'm not going to let you invade the earth, Zim." He spat out, which caused a tiny whimper that Zim hoped Dib didn't hear. With a sigh, Dib gently wrapped his arms and legs around the wounded creature.

"You are hurt, though. Just do me a favir and buy an electric blanket when you get home." Dib said as his blush reluctantly got deeper.

"You know, Dib. We are enemies, but we are stuck with cleaning this room for a month. Perhaps we should think about a truce while we are here?" Zim hesitantly said and Dib twisted his lip slightly as he thought about this.

He already spent so much time and energy thinking about Zim, that it might be bettet for the human race if he kept a close eye on Zim. He might also be able to learn more about Zim's Irken race, but then Zim might learn more about humans. Although Zim was a bit of an idiot, so it might be worth the risk.

"I suppose that we could try it out." Dib said and Zim smiled against Dib's intoxicatingly warm chest.

"Good, I'll write out the truce with Gir and bring it either later today or tomorrow." Zim said and Dib smiled.

"Let me guess, it all depends on how focused Gir is?" Dib asked and Zim shrugged.

"For advanced technology, he certainly is excitable over the most minut things." Zim said as he enjoyed the feeling of Dib's chest as it rose and fell with every breath.

"Are you feeling bette" Dib asked and the alien paused. Dib's warmth made him so relaxed that he completely forgot that Dib was a filthy human. On one hand, he is Zim's extremely annoying enemy; but on the other hand, Zim had never felt this nice.

There wasn't a real explanation for why the two were like this. In pain or not, Zim shouldn't want to be near Dib; and Dib shouldn't be comforting Zim, because he wants to destroy the earth. And yet, Dib was protecting Zim from pain, and Zim didn't want to leave.

"I'm feeling a little better, a few more minutes and I'll be as good as new, I think." Zim finally said, happy to stay like that for a little while longer, but sad at how little time he had.


	3. Chapter 3

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

Chapter 3,

At first Zim had a problem with cleaning because he couldn't touch the soapy water without burning himself. But then Dib mentioned that Zim could use his spider arms, which made the alien vert happy. The work was done quickly and the boys exited the gym and Dib looked at his watch.

"School ends in about 20 minutes. Should we head back to class?" Dib asked and Zim rolled his eyes.

"What for? It's not like we will do anything except piss off Ms. Bitters." Zim said and Dib shrugged.

"You're probably right. I guess I'll just head home and I'll see you when football practice is over." Dib said walking away. Zim lifted his wrist to call Gir, but when he did this, a new smell hit his face. Confused, Zim whiffed at his arm and then the collar of his uniform.

"Odd, I know this scent, but I don't wear any of the humans filthy col-ogne, whatever that is." Zim muttered to himself, but punished his confusion asideand dialed Gir. Soon Gir, in his dog suit, appeared on the screen and Zim blinked at him.

"Gir, where are you?" Zim demanded and Gir laughed.

"I'm out eating a snow cone and running after bugs." Gir answered and Zim sighed.

"Gir, I ordered you to watch the mutated venus fly traps!" Zim shouted and Gir tilted his head.

"Ooh, yeah. I was playing with some bacon grease and the plants ate each other."

Gir said and Zim rose an eyebrow at him.

"Why were you playing with bacon grease, which caused my man-eating plants to kill each other?" Zim asked and Gir was quiet for a minute.

"I like bacon." He said and he licked his snowcone.

"Oooh, did you at least clean up the mess?" Zim asked and Gir tilted his head.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm, no. Oh, look a bug!" Gir said before running after a butterfly and Zim groaned. He turned off the call and held his own arms. Suddenly Zim longed to be in Dib's arms again.

 _Wait, what was that device Dib wanted me to buy for myself? A blanket of electricity. Where might one obtain such a device?_ Zim thought and he looked off into the distance where Dib had walked off and Zim bit his lower lip.

Dib was staring at a spot of black sludge that got on his sleeve. With an annoyed groan he tried to get it off with some spit and two of his fingers. It did fade a little, but it got bigger. So Dib gave up on it, as soon as he did, he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and scanned the area, but he didn't immediately see anything.

 _Wait? Is that someone stalking me?_ Dib questioned and he was about to dive into the nearby bushes.

"Dib, Dib?" The person cried, only they weren't a person, it was an alien.

"Zim?" Dib asked and Zim finally caught up to him.

"Hello, Dib. The way I see it, we still have time before our truce is over for today. With that in mind, do you think that you can lead the way to this blanket of electricity that you mentioned earlier?" Zim asked and Dib blinked.

"Well, I don't see a problem with that. You should be able to buy on at the City Center Mall." Dib said and Zim blinked.

"That mall is huge, where in the mall?" Zim asked and Dib twisted his mouth.

"Well, typically a clothing store, but occasionally an electronics store." Dib said.

"Where in the mall?" Zim asked again and Dib's eyes lowered to a bored expression.

"Looks like you still need to learn to listen to others." Dib commented.

"Where in the mall?!" Zim shouted and Dib grabbed Zim's arms to keep them still; and the heat from Dib's hands made the Irken silent as he looked at the human.

"Listen, ok? If you're that confused then I can go to the mall with you, but I want to change my jacket, alright?" Dib said.

"I understand." Zim stiffly stated as confusion rose in him again. Dib nodded and let go of Zim's arms, which trembled with the coldness he now felt.

Dib's house was only around the corner, so they walked there in silence which gave both boys a chance to think. Zim never realized how cold this stupid planet was until he got close to Dib.

 _At least today isn't as bad as that horrible frozen water season. Of all the more horrible fates this planet has to offer, it's torturous to think the weatther is harmless before getting out in the middle of it and then feel the burning._ Zim shuddered silently and Dib glanced at him.

 _Zim can be so helpless sometimes. Water burns him, he's scares of hamsters and the robots at Bloaty's Pizza, and Gir is adorable but he doesn't protect Zim. Tak said something about trying to steal Zim's mission away from him, but she actually looked like a human. Her plan to destroy earth was actually working, and Zim haf many plans that simply failes on their own. If Zim's leaders 'The Tallest' really wanted to take over the earth, then why did they send someone like Zim? Sure he never gives up, but Tak was smarter, and wasn't given a mission. I wonder what the other Irkens are like._

Dib wondered as they walked up to Dib's door and suddenly the uneasiness Dib felt earlier had returned.

"So, uh, did you want to wait out here or inside?" Dib asked and Zim looked into the sky.

"I suppose inside. I don't like to stay under your decrepit sun for too long, if I can help it." Zim said and Dib shrugged and opened the door for him.

Zim glanced around, not much has changed since he shared a drink with Dib's father. The only noticeable change was the massive 'gaming central' attached to the tv.

"Oh, yeah, that's Gaz's. She wants all this to be in her room, but Dad says that she would never sleep if he did that. It's fine by me, though, the only show I watch nowadays is Mysterious Mysteries and Dib let's me watch it while she takes a small break from playing." Dib said and Zim blinked.

"O-kay." Zim stated and Dib glanced at the stairs.

"Um, I'll be right back, so... If you see something in the fridge then you can snack on it." Dib said, trying to sound hospitable, and then he went upstairs. Zim looked around and he comfortably sat at the table in the kitchen. And that's whenit hit him, for the second time that day. He was comfortable around Dib and his home. It may even be possible that he felt more comfortable here then at home.

 _No, Zim, you shouldn't think that. You are in enemy territory and you must... Must... Why is Dib continuing to help me? Ther have been several times when he has asked me for help and I denied him. I know that I refused to help him with his sister Gaz when she had the pig curse. He didn't care about my evil schemes until she was better, which was annoying. Everyday, reading, reading, reading to help find a cure. He didn't look at me in class, or at gym, or in the cafeteria. Once I even took a book out of his hands and he quickly grabbed another book. So I took all the books and he ran to the library. Being ignored by him is so frustrating, since normally he gives me such attention._ Zim thought and he blinked at his own words.

 _Not that I care about Dib or where his attention goes._ He quickly thought to mentally erase some of the things he thought. With a sigh, he called Gir again to check on him.

"HEllo?" Gir asked and Zim rose an eyebrow on him.

"Gir, it's me." Zim said and Gir clapped his hands.

"Yay, how are you master?" Gir asked and Zim took a deep breath.

"Gir, I want you to go back to base and clean up the mess. " Zim said and Gir tilted his head in confusion.

"Uh, what mess?" Gir asked and Zim facepalmed.

"The venus fly traps ate themselves remember?" Zim asked, stressing the last word.

"Oh, yeah." Gir said and Zim shuddered in annoyance.

"I have got to delete that phrase." Zim muttered and he straightened his back before looking at Gir.

"Gir! I order you to go home and clean the mess." Zim said strictly and Gir's eyes turned red.

"Sir, yes, sir." Gir said before running off, but Zim heard a tiny squeel as he hung up, which made him wonder if Gir would do as he was told. Then the door swung open and Gaz entered, staring at Zim.

"You know, I thought I heard an idiot in this house, but I didn't expect that idiot to be you." Gaz said and the invader instantly remembered the things he had said on the playground earlier.

"Heh, uh, hello, Gaz. Why I haven't seen a filthy human look as pretty as you do, today." Zim said nervously and Gaz calmly walkes to the fridge and pulled out two sodas.

"Do you have any idea how annoying it is to want to be left alone, but people keep coming up to talk to you?" Gaz said and she shook up the first can of soda and sprayed Zim with it's contents, making the Irken scream out in pain.

"They sent me to the guidance counselor's office right as I was about to beat the final level of Gameslave 2. And they threatened to call my dad." Gaz said and she grabbed the creature, who was now rolling around on the ground, and she straddled him to keep him still.

She took the second can and she opened it slightly, making it hiss, but appearing to be sealed. She shook up the can making foam appear and she turned it upside down to make it drip on Zim.

"Do you... Have any idea... How pissed dad would have been? He might have put me in another isolation unit, and then I might have never been able to play Gameslave 2 again! You have no idea how badly I want to beat that game." Gaz said, shaking up the can which made the soda drop faster.

"Ah!" Zim screamed some more.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"


	4. Chapter 4

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

Chapter 4,

"Your sister really likes to torture others." Zim said, his burns finally starting to relax, and Dib shrugged.

"Yeah... She's always been like that." Dib said and Zim looked at him.

"Well you could have tried to get her off me." Zim complained and Dib rose an eyebrow at him.

"First of all, if you saw her torturing me, would you stop her?" Dib asked.

"Uh, well... How would I know it isn't a family matter?" Zim asked and Dib scoffed.

"My point, exactly. And second of all you kind of deserved it." Dib said and Zim gasped.

"Zim deserves no pain!" Zim shouted and Did giggled.

"Ignoring the fact that you want to destory the earth, you didn't exactly have the nicest things to say about Gaz earlier." Dib said and Zim shrugged.

"You fool, I was trying to invoke you, not your sister." Zim said and Dib shook his head.

"You're a jerk. But you've met Gaz, so you should have known that she wouldn't be happy about what you were saying." Dib said and Zim looked at the sidewalk beneath him.

"But I didn't tell her, I told you." Zim said and Dib blinked.

"Dude, you told everyone around us that she was a slut. Gaz isn't a big fan of gossip in general, so she really hates it when the gossip is about her." Dib said and Zim blinked this time.

"What is this 'gossip' you speak of?" Zim asked and Dib sighed.

"Basically a humans way of spreading bad and often incorrect information about others." Dib said and Zim thought about this.

"Hmm, no wonder your sister hates gossip." Zim commented.

"Well at any rate, there's the mall, so you can get that electric blanket soon." Dib said and Zim saw the building, which was only 100 feet away.

"I don't know if I'll use it to makd the burns feel better." Zim said, although his burns weren't really painful right now, mostly tingly and ithcy.

"I never said that you haf to buy one, Zim. Simply that you should buy one because you probably don't want me to hold you everytime you feel pain." Dib said and he thought he saw Zim blush, but shook it off as his own imagination.

"You know, Irken tend to heal very quickly. So when we feel lasting pain, we go to the only moski on the planet for treatment. I suppose, on earth, you would call her a medicine woman or a doctor of sorts. I went once when I was very young, I was thrown from a machine and damaged my head. While I was there I saw a Tallest for the first time. It was the great Delur, son of Cutive who made our planet amazingly efficient. Anyways, Tallest Delurbwas injured in the great Lander War, so he came to see the Moski a few times a year. I was so giddy from seeing a tallest that I followed him, and I saw him get his treatment. The moski grabbed these two blue blobs off the shelf, rubbed them together until they were almost white and placed them on Tallest Delur. I had never heard an irken scream from that much pain, but after about 5 of tour earth minutes, the treatment was done and Tallest Delur thanjed her and that was that." Zim told him and Dib was a little surprised at him opening up to him like that. By that point the two had already walked through the mall's doors and seemed to be walking randomly.

"So you see, pain is part of being healed on my planet. Even if you choose to see the moski for something small, you will feel pain at her cure." Zim said and Dib thought about them in the locker room.

"So I guess my hands are the first thing you experienced that soothed the pain away." Dib said and Zim nodded.

"Yes, it was an odd discovery." Zim said and Dib smiled.

"I kind of gathered. You looked a little surprised." Dib said, toning it down a little.

"Well, if this blanket soothes pain like that, then we never have to worry about being like that again." Zim said, crossing his arms, and Dib scoffed.

"Worried? That was a once in a life time situation." Dib said and suddenly Zim worried that he would never be in Dib's arms again.

 _Not that I want that filthy human around me. Using his heated body to gently hold me and feeling his intoxicating breath on my shoulder. Of course I don't want that... I don't... Dib is disgusting like all humans... Disgusting brown eyes which are full of wonder and understanding, disgusting hands that are softer then satin, disgusting smile that can light up your world... How gross he is..._

"Zim, in here." Dib saud and Zim mindlessly followed him.

 _His gross cheeks that blush when he is embarrassed... That gross sparkle in hus eyes when he talks about the supernatural... His gross tongue that protrudes to try and insult me..._

Zim looked at Dib as he walked.

 _His gross stride that's always so confident... His gross strong legs... Hus round, firm bottom as plump as an apple..._

Zim swallowed and licked his lips.

 _Probably his most disgusting feature of all._

Zim thought and Dib smiled as he found the electric blanket. He bent down, pick up one and turn slightly to say something to Zim, but paused when he saw him. It sorta looked like Zim was staring at him, but his gaze was lowered like he was in his own world.

 _It's probably a coincidence._

Dib thought, but that didn't stop the blush feom forming on his face. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Dib turned so that he was facing Zim and walked over to him.

"Zim, what are you thinking about?" Dib asked and then he mentally slapped himself

 _Dude, why would you want to know that!_

His mind shouted.

"Butt... Uh, but that blanket doesn't look very warm." Zim said embarrassed.

"Well, it's an electric blanket. You have to plug it in before it gets warm." Dib said and Zim looked at the device.

"Hm, that's pretty stupid. Your hands don't need electricity and they are warm." Zim said, placing one of his hands on Dib's. Zim blushed a little at the heat and Dib blinked and cleared his throat.

"I already told you, Zim. Our blood heats up our skin the same way electricity will heat up this blanket." Dib explained and Zim nodded.

"Well, ok. I can try it out." The alien said. But they stated like that for a minute, unsure of the new feelings arising, but wondering if they were always there.

Finally Dib moved his hand from under Zim's and placed it on top of Zim's. This small movement gave the alien hope of something happening between them; until Dib gently pushes the box into Zim's hands and pulled away. Dib didn't know what was happening between them, but he needed a little time to think about it. Preferably before he and Zim clean the locker rooms for the second time that day.


	5. Chapter 5

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

Chapter 5,

"Why, hello boys. Are you two getting ready for the solar eclipse?" A plump woman at a kiosk said and Zim blinked at her words.

"Dib, what is a solar eclipse?" Zim asked and Dib, who wasn't really paying attention, turned.

"Oh, you young fellas, with your cellphones and such." The woman said before giving a heart warming chuckle.

"You see a solar eclipse is where the moon goea in front of the sun, blocking it as it goes." The woman said and Zim's eyes widen.

"You mean the moon will block the sun and it's light from the earth?" Zim asked with child-like wonder.

"Well, not all the light sony. If you travel about two cities over you can be in the total eclipse, but we wont get that darkness." The woman explained and Zim looked disappointed.

"Then why are you telling us about it?" Zim asked and the woman smiled.

"We have these sunglasses designed for the solar eclipse. You can take these outside and watch it without hurting your eyes." The woman said and Zim hesitantly put one of these glasses and looked around.

"Oh, no. I'm blind!" Zim said and then he started running around in circle screaming.

"Oh! Please. You're ok, I swear, they are designed for looking at ths sun." The saleswomen cried hoping to calm Zim down. Whether he didn't hear her or was ignoring her, he simply kept running and screaming.

Finally, Zim felt a hand grab his arm, and pulled him against a body, which silenced him. His arm hurt a little from being pulled, but his back felt like it was heaven against Dib's warm body.

Zim wasn't sure how he knew this was Dib. But it was and he mentally slowed down the world to try and savor this moment. Dib's hands on his arms roughly keeping him still, but not trying to hurt Zim; the tingly sensation Zim felt on his back when Dib breathed; the odd warmness Zim was starting to feel betweenhis legs.

"That's enough screaming, Zim. You're frightening the kind saleswomen. Let's go ahead and take these off." Zim heard Dib say as he slowly took off the solar glasses and Zim blinked as the bright lights hit his eyes once more. He turned his head, slightly into Dib's chest and almost blushed at how close their faces were.

"I didn't mean to scare you." The woman said as she stared at Zim.

"Oh, don't worry about him, ma'am. I'll walk him home. But first I would like three of your glasses please." Dib said and the woman smiled nervously as she got the order ready.

"Hey." Dib said to Zim, jerking one shoulder forward to get his attention. Zim looked up at Dib, the light behind his head made him look really supernatural.

"Are you better?" Dib asked and Zim nodded, this time he was the one to pull away.

"Yes, thank you." Zim said in a quiet embarrassed tone.

"Here you go, that will be $8.50." The woman said and Dib handed her a ten dollar bill.

"Go ahead and keep the change." Dib said with a smile and the two males walked out of the mall and towards Zim's house.

"So..." Dib started and Zim was instantly worried that Dib was going to ask why he had reacted to the glasses that way.

"Yes?" Zim said and Dib gave a small shrug.

"Well, I was wondering why you were asking all those questions about the solar eclipse? Do irkens call them by a different name?" Dib askes and Zim was relieved.

"My planet doesn't really have a sun anymore." Zim states and Dib blinked.

"Hm, then shouldn't irkens... You know, not be around?" Dib asked and Zim nodded.

"Technically yes, but our machines help us sustain and create life as needed." Zim said.

"So you've never had sun, huh. That must be different." Dib commented and Zim nodded.

"Yes, but some irkens would say that thousands yeard ago, we use to live close to a sun. Not as close as earth is to it's sun, but sti close. Those people say that the Tallest of that time moved the irken population away from the sun; and they kept this out of the history books so no one knows why they did it." Zim said, who hushed his tone with each passing word.

"Wow, an alien conspiracy theory. That's pretty cool." Dib said and Zim arched an eyebrow.

"What is that?" Zim asked.

"A conspiracy theory is like... Uh... Some people think the moon landing was faked, or that Princess Diana was murdered, or that Hitler survived the war. I guess you can say that a conspiracy theory is where people think an event occurred and people are trying to cover up the correct facts." Dib said and Zim placed his hand against his chin.

"Very fascinating. And the humans have many of these theories?" Zim asked and Dib smiled.

"There is plenty to talk about. Some people evem create theories for TV shows and movies." Dib said and Zim blinked.

"How can one have a theory about those things? The information given is the only information they have." Zim asked Nd Dib shrugged.

"Well, that's the thing. Some people see little hints and such, that others don't. So they feel like this information is given." Dib explained.

"Do you have an example?" Zim asked and Dib smiled.

"Well, there's this show called Ed, Edd, n' Eddy with a theory that it is actually purgatory. Apparently it's suppose to explain why the kids dress from different eras, their odd tongues and their obsession with jaw breakers. Several shiws love to have the main character die or arw in a coma before the show starts, or in the first episode. They did that for Pokemon, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and such. Heck, even Gilligan's Island says that the boat crash killed the people on the ship. They are suppose to represent the seven deadly sins and are stuck on the island because it is hell. Although Gilligan is said to be the devil to make sure that the people stay there and suffer properly." Dib said and he loved the attention he was getting from Zim.

"Interesting, perhaps you can tell me more about these theories later." Zim said and Dib's eyes shot open. He was so use to people blowing him off and being completely ignored. He wanted to jump off the deep end, but decide to play it cool since, there is good chance Zim was joking or will get sick of hearing him speak.

"I don't mind that." Dib said and then blinked when he realized where they were.

"Hey, we passed your house." Dib said pointing to the green house that was about five feet behind them.

"Oh! So we have. Well Dib, this has been an interesting session with you, so I suppose I will see you in a few hours." Zim said and he turned to walk away.

"You forgot your glasses." Dib said and Zim froze.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"I bought three of those solar glasses. One for you, me and Gir." Dib said and Zim turned back around and saw Dib holding two glasses out to Zim.

"You... You bought a set for me and Gir? I thought yiu bought those for Gaz and your dad." Zim said and Dib shrugged.

"Dad is so busy he will probably only see the eclipse on the TV while he works and I seriously doubt that Gaz will look up to watch it. No, I got you a set, and I figure that Gir would either steal yours or cry for not having his own set, so I got one for him. Besides kids should love the eclipse, which means Gir would love it." Dib said with a smile. Zim took the glasses and carefully put them in the bag with the electric blanket.

"Thank you." Zim said once again, and Dip smile tilted and he gave a small nod as his way of saying 'you're welcome'. Then both boys turned awayfrom each other and walked off to their own homes. Each secretly wishing that football practice was already over.


	6. Chapter 6

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

Chapter 6,

In his lab, Zim was rewatching some old surveillance videos of Dib trying to break into Zim's house. Several of these scenes were several years old, and Zim recalled his old reactions. Anger and frustration when thwy were occuring, then humor when he rewatched them. Zim remember that he would watch some of these when he was having a bad day and they always made him feel better. But watching them now, Zim felt, well almost felt worried and sad for Dib. Being burned, cut, or worse at Zim's hand. Watching this torture, made something within Zim break, and Zim paused on a video. Dib's frozen, fear-filled face stared at Zim's emotional one. He had a cut on his left cheek, a deeper gash above his right eye and his clothes were basically destroyed rags. Zim hated that image, so he clicked the 'live feed' button to see his empty lawn.

"What is wrong with you, Zim?" He asked himself, as he sat down in his control chair.

"When you do invade earth, you will destroy mankind, and then Dib won't be a problem anymore. Because Dib will be dead and that will be the end of that." Zim said crossing his arms, waiting for pleasant feelings to fill his body, but instead he felt worse. With annoyance, he spun the dial that control the video feed and it played backwards and Zim saw he and Dib walking past the house and Zim stopped the video once more. This time, he saw Dib's excited face, frozen in the middle of a sentence, ans Zim actually smiled at this.

 _He is so cute when he is excited._

Zim thought as his smile grew a little.

 _Hold on did I say 'cute'? Because humans are disgusting. Therefore Dib is disgusting when he is excited._

Zim thought with a blush and he stared at the screen again and sighed.

"Disgusting in the nicest way." Zim whispered and he looked at the electric blanket he plugges in the corner. Dib made it sound like this blanket could, in theory, replace a human companion. The device looked pretty lifeless to Zim though. But glancing back up at the digital version of Dib's face, Zim longed to be in his arms again. A feeling that he should never feel again. Remembering that, Zim went over to the blanket and picked it up with one hand. It certainly had a warmth unlike other blankets, but it didn't make him quake in pleasure like Dib's warmth had. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and paused a moment while the blanket heated his cold body.

"Oh, it's simply not the same." Zim said and he heard a loud crash above his head. He unplugged the blanket and rushed up.

"Gir?" Zim asked confused. His home was infest with insects, most of them flying around Gir's discarted dog suit.

"Weee, Weee, Weee!" Gir was shouting and Zim groaned.

"I have taquitos." Zim said and Gir froze.

"Ooh!" Gir said and he ran over to Zim and started pattimg Zim down.

"Gir get rid of these puny creatures, now." Zim ordered and Gir pouted.

"But these are my friends." Gir complained and Zim's eye twitched.

"Don't make me get the disinfectant." Zim said and Gir screamed and started grabbing bugs one by one and taking them outside.

"By the way, did you ever clean up that mess?" Zim asked.

"The plant mess?" Gir asked as he saved his 'friends'.

"Yes, Gir." Zim simply said and Gir was silent for a minute before he answered.

"Uh, yes?" Gir said and Zim took a deep breath.

"Alright, so if I go down right now, I won't see a mess?" Zim asked and Gir paused to look at him.

"Are you going down right now?" Gir asked and Zim shrugged.

"Probably not." Zim stated and Gir smiled.

"Then there is no mess." Gir said and Zim rolled his eyes.

Back at Dib's house, Gaz eyed her brother as he walked through the door.

"Hey, since when are you and Zim friends?" Gaz said, not bothering to pause her game.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Zim and I are not friends. So don't even go there." Dib said and Gaz sensed that she brushed a nerve, so she decided to test this idea out.

"Big brother, that alien was sitting at our table when I got home." Gaz said and Dib shrugged.

"We called a temporary truce, that's all." Dib explained and Gaz smiled.

"You know, it's almost funny. When you first met Zim, you chased him all the way home. You guys are just do obsessed with each other." Gaz said and Dib turned to her.

"Well if you remember that, then you also remember that, then you also remember that it's been my life long goal to capture an alien." Dib said and Gaz tilted her head a little.

"I don't know, Dib. It seems a bit deeper then that." Gaz said with a small smirk that Dib couldn't see.

"Deeper? Deeper how?" Dib asked and Gaz shrugged.

"Dib you believe in all these supernatural creatures, and people think you're crazy for it. So this makes you desperate for approval, and you can't get it from dad because he is never here, and you won't get it from me because I don't wanna give you anything. You believe in ghosts, big foot, and even the lockness monster. Well, you know what, all of thise creatures are unnaturally lonely, like you." Gaz paused when she heard her brother gasp.

"I am not lonely." Dib started and Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you are Dib. At skool you don't have any friends, so you do things by yourself or next to me. All you ever do is study creatures or spy on Zim. Heck, you even started talking to yourself because you have no one else to talk to. You don't tend to realize how lonly you are because you have Zim. Day-in, day-out, you talk about him, you think about him, and the other night I passed your room and I heard you dreaming about him." Gaz said and out of the corner of her eye she saw her brother shifting uncomfortably.

"At this point in your life, I am willing to say that you either love Zim with all your heart or you can't help but find him sexuallt attractive." Gaz actually paused her game to look at Dib's face as it turned red.

"Or the most likely outcome is that you love him, and want to be with him sexually." Gaz said, enjoying the awkward position she put Dib in.

"T-That's crazy talk, sis! I-I-I-I-I can't believe that you could say such a thing. Zim and I are enemies." Dib paused when he saw Gaz's smile grow, and Dib's eyes widened.

"And! And I'm not gay!" Dib quickly added and Gaz chuckled before returning to her game.

"Being gay would be the most normal thing you would have done you know. But pushing that aside for a minute, let me ask you a question. If Zim was a human, a would you two be enemies?" Gaz asked and Dib blinked.

"Well, if Zim was human, he wouldn't be trying to destroy the earth, so no." Dib answered and Gaz nodded.

"Ok, and really think about this next question. If Zim was a human, would you two be friends?" Gaz asked and Dib crossed his arms over his chest.

"Probably not." Dib said and he started to walk away.

"Just think about it, Dib!" Gaz shouted at him. She smiled as she mentally patted herself on the back for playing mental games while playing video games.


	7. Chapter 7

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

Chapter 7,

Gaz's words echoed through Dib's mind, but he refused to acknowledge them.

 _Just think about it, Dib... Really think about it._

Dib shook the words out of his head as he leaned against wall in the Skool hallway. The football players seemed to be taking their sweet time cleaning up. Annoyed, Dib looked at his watch which said 5:45. He had been waiting on those idiots for almost half an hour now and he couldn't see Zim, anywhere.

 _Think about it!_

His mind shouted and Dib quietly growled at himself.

 _What's there to think about? Zim is cruel and that's that. Man, I still remember the day he kept stealing organs from the children here, and I was the only one who knew the truth. Of course it helped that I had that personal x-scope, and Gaz thought that it was stupud that I had them delivered to the school. And I said 'See, Gaz, to defeat my enemy, I must study my enemy, then become my enemy, then move in with my enemy, then wear my enemy's clothes, then- -' and she interrupted me... Where in the hell was I going with that train of thought? Thinking about it now, it almost makes it sound like I had a crush on Zim. Not that I ever had romantic feelings for Zim, but I suppose I can see where Gaz may have gotten her insane idea. Wait, am I thinking about it? No! Of course not, there is nothing to think about!_

Dib sighed and looked at his watch again and it read 5:47.

"Hey, Dibbers, I figured that you would have started by now." Dib looked up to see Zim walking towards him.

"I would have, but those stupid jocks are still in there. And there is no point in cleaning when they are still messing it up." Dib said and Zim scoffed.

"Is that all? I shal remove these 'jocks' immediately!" Zim said before strutting and Dib rolled his eyes.

"He's toast." Dib whispered to himself and about 5 seconds after he said that, Zim exited the locker room and stood right next to Dib. Zim's face was a bit flushed and his silence made the air between them thick, like breathing syrup.

"What happened?" Dib finally asked and Zim glanced at Dib unsure of how to correctly respond.

"Well, I walked in there and I was going to throw those humans out. I figured if it took them an to only lounge around in a towel then they deserve to walk home like that. Except a few of them had no towels and I saw... Well... They seemed to be mutated." Zim said and Dib blinked.

"Mutated?" Dib asked and Zim nodded.

"Yes, the mutation was there and no one, who saw it, reacted to it being there. You called these humans 'jocks' and so I figured that this mutation is what gives these humans the desire to roll around with other humans in their dirty, sweaty way." Zim said and Dib blinked and took a few deep steady breaths through his nose to keep himself from laughing.

"Uh, let me ask a question. This 'mutation' that you saw, is it between their legs?" Dib calmly asked even though he felt a mix of humor and embarrassment within him.

"Goodness, you must have seen this mutation too." Zim said with a gasp and Dib shifted.

"Uh, well, maybe I should tell you- -"

"Hey, sorry for the wait boys, practice went a little late today." The quarterback said and he generously held the door for his teammates as he spoke to Dib.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Don. I don't think it will be too difficult to clean." Dib said and Don smiled.

"That's a nice spirit kid. And I saw the work you two did when I came in. It was so clean, it almost made me feel bad for having practice." Don said and Zim shrugged.

"Eh, it's got to be clean anyways right?" Zim commented and Don's smile twitched.

"I suppose that's one way to think about it. Oh, look there's Otto, he's always the last one to leave." Don said and Dib gave a polite nod to Otto as he past them, jamming to his loud tunes.

"Did the coach go home already?" Dib asked and Don shrugged his shoulders.

"Unsure on that little man. They were finally able to switch the coach's office and the equipment room, so now he has his own space." Don said and Zim was getting a little jealous at this back and forth the two were having and he 'gently' nudged Dib with his foot.

"Uh, well that's good. But we better get startes on cleaning." Dib said and Don nodded as the two walked into the room.

"Ok, have fun, and remember the wet towels are in the basket which need to be wash, dried, and foldes on that shelf in the far corner for all of us to find. The showers need to be sprayed with a hose to make sure there is no soap residue and there is a squeegee in the closet if the water tries to go everywhere. Oh, and the janitor left you two some sponges, and I put them on the bench for you." Don said and Dib smiled at him.

"Thanks Don." Dib said and Don waved goodbye before finally leaving and Dib took a deep breath.

"Geez, Zim, did you even realize who you were talking to?" Dib asked as he turned to the alien.

"Another filthy human." Zim stated and Dib rolled his eyes.

"Zim! Don is nice and kind to everyone, but if you don't reciprocate he becomes your worst nightmare." Dib said and Zim rose an eyebrow at him.

"That idiotic ball of sunrays?" Zim asked and Dib nodded.

"Yes, Zim, him. Once this poor girl checked out a book he needed for class and he was polite and was trying to convice her to let him have the book first and she was rude to him. The next day she got pushed down the stairs and they took her book. This isn't the only time something like this happened. Heck kids got hurt like this at Don's old school." Dib said and Zim blinked.

"Oddly enough, that reminds me of your sister." Zim said and Dib froze.

"I suppose, but the difference is that Don holds grudges. When Gaz punishes you for displeasing her, she does it once and she's done. Don may punish you 3 or 4 times for the same incident." Dib said and Zim suddenly wondered why Dib was telling him all this.

 _Perhaps Dib, the filthy creature, doesn't want this Don to hurt me. It could be a nice way of warning/telling me to be careful around him, because Dib... Because Dib cares for me? Nonsense!_

"I will keep that in mind." Zim said and he instantly saw a look of worry in Dib's eyes.

"Whatever, let's get to work." Dib said softly and they were quiet for about five minutes until Dib broke silence.

"Hey, Zim can I ask you a question?" Dib half-shouted as he used the squeegee to force water into the drain.

"You can ask anything, but I will think about answering it." Zim replied as he washed the lockers with two of his spider arms and the sponges.

"Well, I remember you telling me that your planet helped you create and sustain life. But I also remember you telling me about the Tallest Delur, who was the son of another Tallest." Dib said and Zim nodded even though Dib couldn't see him.

"Both details are correct. Is that your question?" Zim asked and Dib shrugged even though Zim couldn't see him.

"Well, not really. I was wondering how Delur could be ths son of anyone if your planet creates life for you?" Dib asked and he heard Zim chuckle.

"Is that all? The answer is simple. The Tallest Cutive went to the machine asking to raise a son with his DNA and the machine gave him Delur." Zim explained.

"Oh, ok." Zim heard Dib say, and Zim could almost see Dib's disappointed face.

"You don't like the answer." Zim stated and Dib stiffened a little.

"No, no, it's not that. I just figured that, maybe, the irkens had lots of families like earth does. But it doesn't sound like they do." Dib said and Zim paused to think about this.

"No, that reproduction stuff was banned a long time ago." Zim said and Dib blinked.

"Huh, then I guess your species can't reproduce on it's own anymore." Dib said.

"Actually, reproducing without the machine is a backup plan if the machine breaks or gets stolen. The Tallest Cutive decided that, which is smart. Now if needed, every irken can impregnate another or be impregnated. But again, reproducing is banned. We will only learn how it works if there is a problem with the machine." Zim said and Dib shook his head.

"If you don't know how to reproduce, then how do you know that you're not doing it right now?" Dib asked and Zim was quiet for a long time.

"Because I do. Are you almost done in there?" Zim askes and Dib couls almost see the blush on Zim's face.

"I think so, the water is just taking forever to drain. Maybe we need to tell the principal to snake the drains." Dib said and then he blushed at his own words.


	8. Chapter 8

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

Chapter 8,

"Ok, Zim. Looks like the work is done." Dib said, putting the mop back in it's bucket.

"Good, I hate this room." Zim stated, taking a few paper towels to dry off his spider legs and Dib watched him stroke the wet metal device. He caressed the tip and slowly rubbed up and down in an almost erotic way. Dib found himself staring at Zim and even getting a little aroused. Zim felt eyes on him, and he glanced at Dib who quickly looked away.

"Were you staring at me?" Zim asked and Dib blushed.

"You know, we forgot the towels. They are in the dryer, so I can fold them and you can head home." Dib said, refusing to look at Zim, and walked into the equipment room. Zim bursted through the door and saw Dib on his knees, tossing the towels in the basket.

"You're setting me up!" Zim shouted.

"Dib stood up, placing the basket on top of the washing maching and closing the dryer door.

"Ok, why would you think that?" Dib asked calmly. Zim loved to yell and accuse others for random things; so the last thing Dib was gonna do was to pretend this reaction is out of the ordinary.

"You do this yourself and then I'll get in trouble for abandoning you. Making me clean this filthy place or do some other mundane task while you roam free to, I don't know, try to sneak into my lab!" Zim shouted and Dib smiles.

"You know, that has never occured to me, but I'll keep that in mind." Dib said slyly and then Zim pinned Dib against the wall.

"You lie, you filthy HUMAN! Tell me your reasoning for wanting me to leave early." Zim demanded and Dib rolled his eyes. No matter how many years Zim has been on earth, he simply acts as though everything is a con.

"Zim, I was just trying to be nice. If you want to help me fold towels, then go ahead and help me fold them." Dib commented and Zim relaxed his grip.

"Ok, Dib, I'll help fold towels. But why would you be nice to me?" Zim asked.

"Well, we have a truce right now, unless you forgot. Besides if you were human, we would be friends instead of enemies." Dib spat out and both boys blushed as their eyes grew with shock.

"W-what?" Zim asked and Dib cleared his throat.

"We have a truce until the work is over and since the towels still need to be done, so we technically have a truce." Dib said as he easily pushed Zim to the side.

"But you said that-"

"Oh, what? Oh, right, that, well you see that merely slipped out because I was thinking of something Gaz said earlier. My, my, so many towels." Dib said and finding it difficult to slow down his speech.

"Well, what exactly did Gaz say?" Zim asked and he noticed the way Dib's hands started to tremble, and that worried Zim.

"Oh, you know Gaz, she says a lot of things that I am sure that you wouldn't want to know. B-besides, work is work, and these towels can't fold themselves. And if they could then it wouldn't be work, so we wouldn't be here." Dib said and Zim was really starting to worry about Dib. Zim had never really seen Dib act this way, and now it seemed as though Dib's entire body was shaking. Zim thought about how Dib held him earlier, help find an electric blanket, stopped him from screaming in a circle, and bought him and Gir those special glasses. Dib didn't need to do any of that, but the truce made it easier for Dib to be nice to Zim.

 _Perhaps, if Dib was an irken, we could have some sort of friendship. Although invaders don't need such relationships, but it isn't banned. Poor Dib, shaking with... Some strong emotion... He's been really helpful to me, today; so maybe I should help Dib, but how?_

Zim wondered as a deep blush was forming on Dib's face.

 _I told myself that I wouldn't think about what Gaz said. I am not gay, so there is nothing to think about. If Zim was a human, we wouldn't be anything. Not enemies, not friends, not lovers, because he would ignore me like everything else on this planet. Oh, why does he have to stare at me like that? Wait, what is he doing?_

Dib said as he saw Zim, in his peripheral vision, walking up to him. Dib glanced at Zim, who smiled and reached over and gently grabbed Dib's hands. Dib blinked and stared at Zim's eyes, which normally held a playfully evil tone, but currently held a playfully... Something. It was a special kind of happiness that Dib hadn't seen before. Zim interlocked his odd fingers with Dib's and rubbed his thumbs against Dib's palms.

"You know it's hard to work with your hands when they shake this bad." Zim commented and Dib blushed even more, embarrassed at Zim's discovery.

"I-I'm not-"

"Yes, you are." Zim said. Then he took Dib's hands, moves them around his body and placed them on his hips. Since Zim already thought about the heat Dib's hands would bring, Zim could truely enjoy the look on Dib's face.

 _I can't believe Zim put my hands on his waist! Why- wait._

Zim slowly wrapped his arms around Dib's neck and layed his head against Dib's chest. Dib's body shook even more since his mind had started to panic with random incoherent phrases.

But Zim remained patient and occasionally nuzzled Dib's chest to try and relax him. And even though Dib was nervous, Zim loved being in Dib's arms, but this was a tad different.

The first time this happened, it was from a result of being injured; the second time, it was from pure fear; but here Zim didn't have a good reason for being in Dib's arms.

Dib's body trembled, it was heating up quickly and his heart was beating rather quickly. But after a moment, Dib realized that Zim wasn't going anywhere until he relaxed. Dib took quiet calming breaths and carefully slid his hands up Zim's back pulled Zim closer. Zim shuttered from the transfer of heat, but otherwise the two stood there, smiling widely. Though Zim started to feel a heat between his legs, again.

Back on his home planet, he learned a little about anatomy when they taught defensive skills, but they never explained feeling a warmness like this. Zim knew that there shouldn't be anything to worry about, but he still wished that he could talk to the Moski to make sure.

Because of the warmth, Zim shifted a little and looked up at Dib whose smiled made Zim's warm spot even hotter. Glancing away for a minute, Zim looked at the towelz and remembered what he saw earlier.

"Dib?" Zim asked.

"Yes, Zim?" Dib inquired.

"What were you going to tell me about the mutation?" Zim asked and Dib blinked.

"What mutation? I- oh." Dib muttered and Dib pulled away, but not completely since Zim still had a grip on his neck.

"Right, the mutation I saw on the jocks. You were going to say something before that idiot Don started talking to you." Zim said, still a little jealous.

"Ok, let go and I'll tell you." Dib said, but Zim only pulled Dib'sface closer, which simply made the 18 year old blush again.

"No! You will tell Zim, Now!" Zim shouted and Dib blinked.

"Ok, fine. What you saw isn't a mutation." Dib said and Zim was so surprised that he let him go.

"Then you don't know what I am talking about." Zim said and Dib rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can't believe that I have to explain this to you, Zim. I mean you've had 6th grade Health." Dib said and Zim blinked.

"I hate all the classes here, but that one felt ludicrous, so I skipped it." Zim saif and Dib sighed.

"Well if you went to class, you would have seen that the 'mutation' you saw is actually the male reproductive organ." Dib said and Zim was quiet for a minute.

"So that means that you have one too?" Zim asked and Dib held his arms and cleard his throat.

"Y-yes, I do. All males have one." Dib said and Zim shook his head.

"Nonsense, you are talking about something else. Now take off your panta so that I can verify." Zim demanded and Dib's eyes widened.


	9. Chapter 9

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

Chapter 9,

Dib refused to take off his pants because he wasn't a 'stripper' or a 'porn star'. Zim didn't recognize these terms but surely his computer would know. Dib wasn't nearly as calm as Zim was, though. With everything that's happened today, and the things Gaz said, AND the fact that Zim wanted him to take off his pants!? Why Dib felt more confused then ever. He had no idea that he could care about Zim in a romantic way. After all, he hates Zim, but he loves Zim.

 _Wait! I don't love Zim!_

Dib thought in a panic.

 _Either you love him with all your heart or you can't help but find sexually attractive. Or the most likely outcome is that you love him, and want to be with him sexually._

Dib remembered Gaz say and Dib bit his lip roughly.

 _No- no, it can't be true. I know it can't be true, because to find someone sexually attractive, you need to want them physically, a-and how can I, a human, find Zim, an alien, physically attractive. After all he has no nose or ears, and who knows what else he is missing. Oh, wait, I do know what he is missing because he thought ths jocks were mutated. I still can't believe that he skipped health class, tgat idiot. For someone who trying to study the human race, you would think that he would try to understand how our human body works. Or maybe he doesn't care because he wants to kill all of us._

Dib was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a low branch and he got his in the face.

"Ah, damn." Dib said, taking a step back and walking around the branch.

 _Oh, this is all Gaz's fault! She was just trying to screw with me, like I want to screw Zim._

Dib thought and he blushed again.

 _I do not want to do that! Oh, god! Gaz I hate you so fucking much!_

Dib thought as he walked up the steps and burated through the door and Gaz glanced at him.

"How was detention?" Gaz asked and Dib pulled at the collar of his jacket.

"It was fine, I am going upstairs to bed. I'm not hungry, see you tomorrow, night." Dib said quickly as he rushed up the stairs and Gaz chuckled.

"What's with your brother." The professor asked from his floating monitor.

"He's trying to deal with the reality of his homosexual feelings." Gaz explained and the professor paused.

"Well, if he gets a boyfriend, we need to invite him over to dinner. No point being rude to his new lover." The professor aaid and Gaz rolled her eyes, but didn't comment.

Dib on the other hand was looking around his room trying to find something to distract him, but nothing was working. Everything was reminding him of Zim. His night vision goggles, his notebook, his computers, were all things he used to spy and study Zim. He had videos, pictures and sketches that were visual reminders of Zim, in or out of his disguise.

Normally when Dib has had enough of Zim for one day, he would read his book about supernatural creatures or watch one of his supernatural documentaries. But after what Gaz said, even they remind Dib of Zim.

"Oh, man. No wonder Gaz thinks I love Zim. But I don't love Zim. Oh god. I need to get away from here." Dib panted, placing his hands on either side of his head. His pants were getting so bad that Dib was sure that he was having a panic attack. Dib actually thought about jumping out the window, so when he saw his closet door ajar, he rushed towards it and hid in the tight dark space.

Hia back took up most of the tiny wall he was leaning against, but he was hugging his knees,so he barely noticed. Resting his head against his knees, he blockex out the world and just breathed. After about twn minutes, Dib had finallt calmed down. He lifted his head, which made his clothes brush his forward, but he didn't care.

 _You know, maybe I should actually think about what Gaz said. At least then I wouldn't be making myself so miserable._

Dib thought and he bit his lip again.

 _Where should I start?_

Dib wondered.

It was about this time when Zim got home. Zim walked in and saw Gir watching the Angry Monkey show while drinking some stupid squishy.

"Gir I am going down the lab and I am not to be disturbed." Zim said and Gir smiled with his tongue out.

"That's ok, I cleaned the plant mess while you were gone." Gir said and Zim stood in front of the tv, which made Gir whimper.

"I want to see what happens!" Gir shouted and Zim rose an eyebrow at him.

"But Gir, you said that the mess was cleaned up before I left." Zim said in a half-sarcastic tone.

"Angry monkey! Angry monkey! I love this show!" Gir shouted and Zim rolled his eyes and went down to the lab. He slipped off his disguise and went straight to his computer.

"Computer I have a couple or words for you to define. The first one is a word called 'stripper'." Zim said as the computer hummed to life and showef an image of some tool.

"This word can be used one of two ways. The first is a device used for stripping an item. Typically refering to a tool such as wire strippers or a chemical to strip paint. The second is a performer who removes his or her clothing in a sexually exciting way." The computer switched frim the wire strippers to a woman stripping while doing a fan dance.

"Hm, it seems like Dib would most likelt mean the second definition. Ok, computer, what is a porn star?" Zim asked.

"This term refers to person who performs sex acts in a film that's typically pornographic." The computer saud while showing a still photo of a man and a woman in the middle of a hot make-out session.

"Sex, eh? I believe that's what the humans call reproduction." Zim commented to himself, but then he kept thinking about these words. Sex, reproduction, sex, reproduction. Technically one is the act and the other is the outcome, but both were banned a long time ago. Although, it's not banned on earth, and it is possibly a topic that he would need to know about.

"U-um, computer?" Zim asked as a blush filled his cheeks.

"What is sex?" Zim asked nervously.

"Sex is a physical activity in which people touch each other's bodies, kiss each other and pleasure each other's sexual and/or reproductive organs. There are three main types of sex. Alphabetically they are: Gay sex which involves two men, Lesbian sex which involves two women and Straight sex which involves one man and one woman. Is there one you specifically want to know?" The computer asked and Zim shifted uncomfortably. Part of him wanted to learn about gay sex because he has been feeling odd emotions around Dib.

"Uh, well, can they all reproduce?" Zim asked.

"No, only semen from males can fertilize the egg in woman." The computer said and Zim nodded a little.

"Alright then, show me what straight sex is." Zim said and the computer showed a 3D male standing next to a 3D female.

"Ok, that's simple... Why are they taking off their clothes...? That's a giant mutation... But the woman doesn't have one... Wait, what is he...? Wait..." Zim's eyes widened completely.

"AHHHHH!"


	10. Chapter 10

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

Chapter 10,

When Dib finally exited the closet, he had decided that he had always had feelings for Zim. When he first met Zim, he felt shock and gratification at finding him and happiness at the chancw to prove that he wasn't crazy. When his obsession started to die down, a hatred grew between them.

But now, Dib wasn't sure what he was feeling around Zim. It felt strange to be around Zim. Being enemies for so long they know how to push each other's buttons, and they stil argued frequently; but Dib realized that he stopped hating Zim a wile ago.

Around Zim, he constantly felt nervous and the need to protect him. As Dib laid down in his bed, he recalled the pitiful whimper Zim made this afternoon. That whimper transformed Zim from an evil alien to a poor injured soul.

Though Dib was sure that Zim didn't want him to hear that noise, it was just one of the few things that Zim has done to influence Dib's behavior.

Dib blushed softly and allowed a small smile as he remembered the way Zim cleaned his spider legs. It wasn't really like Dib to think of an ordinary act in the light of an arousing or sexual act, but this was a little sexy.

Indulging in fantasy for once, he closed his eyes and imagined that scene with the spider legs. Zim rubbing, stroking, ans caressing the metal device and finally looking at Dib. But instead of Dib turning away in embarrassment, Zim smiled evilly and teasingly licked one of his spider legs with his long slim tongue. With a gasp Dib's eyes shot opened and he leaded upon his arms.

"Ok, don't do that, Dib. That's a little too much tempation for you, and-" Dib blinked when he looked down his body.

"Wow, I have never gotten an erection this hard that quickly." Dib muttered.

 _I should probably just wack it off so I can get to sleep. Wait, no! Then that would definitely prove that I am gay for Zim. I'm not ready for something like that yet. I don't care if it will take forever, I'll just go to sleep now._

Dib decided and rolling unto his side, he forced himself to sleep. Even though he knew that being in his day clothes would wake him up in the middle of the night, as it always has.

After watching the 3D couple mate, Zim couldn't bring himself to watch the lesbian or gay sex. Zim was blushing so badly, that he began to worry that he was making it permanent. Unsure of what to do next, Zim was sitting in his control chair while staring at the many buttons in front of him.

"Master, Master, Master, Weee! Master, Master, Master, Weee! Master, Master, Master, Weee!" Gir said as he came down the elevator and Zim instantly glared at the robot when he got close enough.

"Gir, I specifically ordered you not to bother me." Zim said and Gir blinked.

"Oh, yeah." Gir said and Zim's eye twitched.

"What do you want?" Zim asked and Gir held up a metal chip.

"I remembered that you wanted this." Gir said and Zim snatched the chips and stared at it.

"Oh, yes. This chip goes in my pack and blocks those signals it sends my brain to stop me from dreaming. Now for all those humans who say 'in your dreams', well they will rue the day they said that to me." Zim said as he put the chip in the pack.

"Now to test the chip. Gir, I am going to sleep now, and do not wake me unless it is to wake me up for school." Zim said as he walked to his occasionally used sleeping quarters. As soon as he hit the 'sleep' button on his bed, he started to dream.

 **Humans were running and screaming with fear. They carried their children as they ran from their homes being destroyed by lazers. Zim cackled as he led his irken army through the blazing world of ash spreading destruction throughout the globe.**

 **Zim's plan for world domination was a thriving success and he kept hearing praises from his fellow troops, and even from the humans before getting killed. The irkens destroyed the skool and turned it into a throne for Zim who sat and watched the chaos. Finally, Zim's Tallest brought forth Dib who struggled pitifully in their grasp and Zim smiled.**

 **"Ah, Dib, it's good to see that you were alive long enough to see this." Zim said and Dib glared at him.**

 **"Is this really what you wanted Zim?" Dib asked and Zim chuckled.**

 **"Of course it is, I am an invader after all. Besides my Tallest are happy and the human race is gone. Except for you." Zim said pulling out a gun from his pocket and shooting Dib between the eyes. All ths irkens laughed and Zim twirled the gun.**

 **"Ha, ha, what do you have to sat about that Dib?" Zim asked and the Tallest dropped Dib and Zim watched Dib's body fall lifelessly on the ground.**

 **"Dib?" Zim asked with a horrible feeling spreading through his body.**

 **"Oh, Zim stop gloating, he's dead. Alright everybody, let's go destroy another planet?" One of the tallest said, but Zim wasn't sure which one because he was staring at Dib.**

 **"Dib?" Zim asked kneeling next to Dib, and ignored the ships happily taking off.**

 **"Come on Dib say something, anything." Zim pleaded, picking up Dib's head and pulling it into his lap.**

 **"Wh-why are you so silent?" Zim asked, his body trembling.**

 **"Dib? D-Dib, Please! You never could stay quiet when I insulted your sister. Ok, ok, let's see, uh. Gaz will never amount to anything unless she is mounting a man." Zim said with a hopeful smile, but he whimpered when Dib still didn't move.**

 **"DIB! Punch me, hurt me, insult me, dump a bucket of water on me, Do Something!" Zim said as tears finally fell on his flushed face.**

 **"Oh, Dib. Why are you looking at me like that? We both knew for a long time, t-that... that..." Zim broke down crying, pulling Dib's body into his lap and cradling him. Zim somehow hoped that if he held Dib tight enough then he would become full of life again.**

 **"What did you think would happen?" Zim quickly pulled away and stared at Dib's unmoving face.**

 **"D... Dib?" Zim asked.**

 **"I'm over here now, genius." Zim heard Dib say and Zim looked up to see Dib, but he was different. This Dib looked like a patch of white-blue fog and Zim glanced from this Dib to the body in his arms.**

 **"Well, Zim... This right here is what you always wanted I did ask if you were sure about it, and you were." The ghost Dib said and Zim blinked through his tears.**

 **"B-but, this... You... It shouldn't feel like this." Zim said and ghost Dib shrugged.**

 **"What did you think would happen?" Dib asked and Zim shook his head.**

 **"Not this. I'm suppose to feel accomplishment at your death, but I want you back. C-can't you just get back in your body?" Zim asked.**

 **"Technically I can, but why should I?" Ghost Dib asked and Zim blinked.**

 **"To be alive again. I can take you to my planet, and we can forget about earth." Zim said and ghost Dib gave a sympathetic smile.**

 **"I could, but that wouldn't really be a life worth living, Zim. You should know that." Ghost Dib said and Zim whimpered.**

 **"I'll protect you, Dib." Zim pleaded and Dib gestured to his body.**

 **"Looks like you already have." Ghost Din said and heavy tears flowed from Zim's eyes.**

 **"N-no. I'll really protect you, now!" Zim shouted and Ghost Dib shook his head.**

 **"Even though I want to, I just can't believe you. Besides if I did live, you would have to either hide me all the time or I would have to be some sort of slave. I'm not doing either of those. And ignoring that, how could I ever be with you?" Ghost Din asked and Zim whimpered.**

 **"Don't you care about me?" Zim asked and Ghost Dib took a deep breath.**

 **"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't, but that doesn't matter now. You destroyed earth, the only home I have ever had, you killed my family and you murdered me without a second thought. You got everything you have ever wanted, Zim. Now all that's left is for me to pass on and let you live your life." Ghost Dib said and Zim put down Dib's body and stood up.**

 **"Don't go, I need you!" Zim said as Dib's blood dripped off his clothes.**

 **"Goodbye, Zim." Ghost Dib said as he started floating off.**

 **"No! No!" Zim shouted as he chased the ghost smiling back at him.**

 **"Dib, come back, I'm sorry!" Zim shouted as the ghost faded away.**

Zim woke up with a start, ran out of his sleeping chamber, and rushed out of his base.

"Dib! Dib! Dib!" He screamed loudly.

"Master, where are you going? You forgot your disguise!" Gir said shouting at Zim.


	11. Chapter 11

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

Chapter 11,

 **When human lips met alien's, the rest of the world simply melted away. A small game of pull and tug begun as both boys tried to pull the other closer. Without a nose to breathe out of, Zim pulled away for air, and the two stared at each other's eyes.**

 **"I need you." Zim whispered and Dib smiled.**

 **"I've always wanted to see your room." Dib said and Zim pulled both of them towards the couch.**

 **"I can't wait thay long, take me now." Zim pleaded and Dib blushed.**

 **"You don't know how long I have wanted this." Dib said as he pulled Zim's top off and lovingly 'pushed' him unto the couch.**

 **"I feel the same." Zim said as Dib crawled unto the couch and pulled off Zim's pants.**

 **"Wow, you actually have a penis." Dib said and Zim giggled.**

 **"I don't know why you are so surprised. I mean this is your dream after all." Zim commented and Dib blinked.**

 **"What?" He asked and Zim gave a seductive grin.**

 **"It's not fair to be the only one naked Dibbers. Maybe I should help you." Zim said, and he stretched out his tongue and slipped it underneath Dib's shirt.**

 **"Damn, your tongue is long." Dib said as steadily as he could. Zim's tongue flicked and teased any sensitive spots it could finding until it made it's way to Dib's collar. The tip of Zim's tongue tickled Dib's lower lip, making him chuckle. But then Zim retracted his tongue, slicing Dib's shirt as it went. Dib shivered as the cold hit his body and Zim beamed as he saw this.**

 **"It's gonna be weird walking home without a shirt." Dib commented as he threw the discarded fabric unto the ground.**

 **"I could make you walk home naked." Zim said playfully as his tongue started towards Dib's pants. Dib started stroking Zim's member, which made the irken moan.**

 **"I'll keep that in mind, ET. But perhaps we should keep our minds on the task at hand." Dib smiled as he gently touched one of Zim's antennas.**

 **"Oh! Are you sure that you don't want me to put on my disguise?" Zim asked and Dib blushed.**

 **"Maybe we can roleplay tomorrow, but right now I crave ths real thing." Dib said and he took his hands of Zim and removed his own pants. Seeing Dib's naked form, Zim felt so turned on that he started stroking himself. Dib looked down at the willing alien beneath him and gently stroked Zim's entrance.**

 **"O-oh, Dib. Please, if you finger me now, I'll only die from the teasing. Please just take me." Zim pleaded and Din nodded even though he felt unsure. Grabbing Zim by the hips, he positioned himself and pushed in slowly. Zim cried out softly in pain, and Dib started to lick one of Zim's antennas. Moaning blissfully, Zim wrapped his legs around Dib's waist and forced Dib to plunge his entire length into Zim. They both moaned deeply and Dib rose an eyebrow at him.**

 **"Ok, Zim. If you want it rough, I'll make it rough." Dib said and Dib started to jackhammer Zim.**

 **"Dib, Dib, oh Dib! GOD! Dib, Dib-"**

"Dib, Dib, Dib!" Zim shouted as he shook Dib out of his dream. Dib was shocked to find Zim, out of his disguise, straddling him.

"Y-you're alive?" Zim asked confused and then he hugged Dib.

"G-god! Z-Zim! W-what are you doing here?" Dib asked, pushing Zim off his erection, but not off the bed.

"How dare you be rude to me, when I brought you back to life!" Zim said and Dib blinked.

"Back to life? When did I die?" Dib asked.

"Don't you remember? The Tallest brought you to me and I shot you." Zim said Dib sat up, placing a pillow in his lap.

"Well, Zim, I think you were dreaming. Normally I would say that it was a nightmare but it sounds like you got what you always wanted." Dib said and Zim pointed at him.

"See, there, you have said that before, and if you do not believe me, then just look out the window and see the destruction." Zim said and Dib looked out the window.

"Maybe you can give me a general direction to look in?" Dib suggested and Zim huffed.

"Stupid human, the destruction is every-" Zim paused when he looked out the window.

"Every..." Zim tried to finish but he looked at Dib with pure confusion.

"I-I don't understand. Everything was in ashes. What happened?" Zim asked and Dib sighed.

"You don't dream much do you?" Dib asked and Zim sat down, crossing his legs.

"Irkens don't dream, but I altered my pack so that I could, but... What I experienced couldn't have been a dream... It was too real." Zim said and Dib glanced away for a second.

"Sometimes dreams can be vivid like that. A dream can be so real that you can touch, smell, taste, or even feel every aspect of the dream." Dib said and Zim looked down at his hands.

"How can you control these dreams?" Zim asked and Dib twisted his lip a little.

"Most the time you can't. And from what I understand, even if you realize your dreaming, you only get a few seconds to change the dream before that freedom gets taken away." Dib said and Zim blinked.

"Perhaps that is why irkens don't dream. It interferes with the mission that they must concentrate on." Zim said and Dib shrugged.

"I guess I feel bad for you, then." Dib said and Zim blinked.

"Why would you feel bad for me?" Zim asked a little in disbelief.

"Well you, as an irken, don't have a family, you are forbidden from reproducing, you can't dream, I mean... How can you feel any real freedom?" Dib asked and Zim blinked.

"I'm not sure we would. From the day we are born we are ordered around. We only give orders if we grow tall enough to become a Tallest." Zim said and Dib sighed.

"Look, I'm not sure why you ran all the way here because of some nightmare, but I think you need to call Gir." Dib said and Zim eyebrow at him.

"Gir? Why should I call Gir?" Zim asked and Dib rolled his eyes.

"Because you look like an irken." Dib said and Zim scoffed.

"Oh, Dib, you've always seen through my disguise. You fail to realize that the other humans fall for this-" Zim reached up and touched his head, but panicked when he felt nothing.

"Uh, uh..." Zim muttered and then he blushed.

"Oh, it seems as though you were correct. I suppose I ran off base without my disguise because I was in such a rush to get to you." Zim said bashfully and Dib blinked.

 _He dreamed about killing me, and he felt so guilty that he needed to get to me. He risked exposure for me. And then when he saw that I was alive he hugged me. Could Zim actually care about me?_

Dib wondered and then he cleared his throat.

"Listen, Zim, why don't you go ahead and call Gir. I'll leave you alone, so you don't have to worry about me eavesdropping." Dib said and he carefully getting off the bed, keeping his back to Zim.

"Where are you going?" Zim asked, although he found himself staring at Dib's butt again.

"Nowhere, but it's 3 in the morning and I fell asleep in my day clothes. I'm gonna take a shower and change into my PJs." Dib said and Zim swallowed his drool.

"S-shower?" Zim said and Dib glanced at Zim, but he didn't get a very good view of Zim's face.

"You would hate it. We stand in a... Uh... I'm gonna use the word 'waterfall'... But a man-made waterfall and clean our bodies with different kinds of soap." Dib said and Zim nodded slightly.

"Well, cleanliness is good." Zim said.

"Yeah, so... I don't think I'll see you when I get out, so... I'll see you tomorrow?" Dib said and he turned slightly to see Zim, but still hid his erection.

"Of course. See you tomorrow." Zim said with a blush from staring at Dib's ass again. The two shared an awkward smile as their goodbye and Dib exited the room.


	12. Chapter 12

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

Chapter 12,

The next morning, Zim saw Dib and Gaz sitting on the front steps of the school. Gaz, as usual, was playing on one of her handheld systems and Dib was reading a book. Zim hadn't realized that he had come to school early; He only noticed the time when he saw that Dib and Gaz were the only one son skool grounds. So unsure of what other options he had, Zim walked over to the siblings and sat on the stairs. Even though he sat on the same step as Dib, they sat on opposite sides of the stairs.

Dib was so involved in his book that it took him a minute to realize that someone else had walked up to the building. He looked over at Zim and Dib was a little confused. Zim was holding a cellphone, tapping it like he was playing a game, or texting, but the phone was off and Zim was scanning the area around him. Soon Zim's gaze landed on Dib's and the two stared at each other for a minute.

"What? Can't a man text in peace?" Zim asked and Dib smiled.

"You're not a man, you're not texting, and you have never wanted peace." Dib said and Zim blinked.

"That's not funny!" Zim shouted and Gaz growled.

"Shut up." Gaz said and Zim rolled his eyes.

"So what book are you reading?" Zim asked and Dib paused then handed the book to Zim.

"Christine by Stephen King." Zim read out loud and then he examined the book.

"What is it about?" Zim asked.

"A real killer car." Dib said with a chuckle and Zim rose an eyebrow at him.

"What makes the car that special?" Zim asked and he handed the book back to Dib.

"What makes the car special is that Christine can actually kill people." Dib spelled out and Zim contorted his face.

"How can a car kill people?" Zim asked and Dib shrugged.

"Basically the same way people can use a car to kill others." Dib said and Zim nodded.

"How many times have you read this book?" Zim asked and Dib blushed.

"Actually I have never finished." Dib admitted and Zim stared at him, confused.

"Then how do you what happens?" Zim asked.

"Honestly, I really like the movie. Christine is probably my favorite Stephen King movie so I thought that it would be the perfect one for me to read. My problem is that I get busy or tired and I keep loosing my place. I've owned this book for over a year and I've reread the first two chapters about five times." Dib said and Zim nodded slowly.

"So why is Christine perfect?" Zim asked getting lost.

"I love scary movies, especially when they have a supernatural twist. But these movies aren't scaring me, they make me... Giddy and creepy." Dib paused as he remembered a couple of reactions he has had when watching horror movies.

"Uh, anyways Stephen King is the master of horror, and I just... Wanted... Well, I wanted to see if I got scared or giddy." Dib explained and Zim thought about this.

"I don't watch many movies. Are most of them scary?" Zim asked.

"Most? No, it's just a type of movie, otherwise known as a 'genre'. People can watch horror, drama, comedy, family, and such. It just what people feel like watching." Dib said.

"Maybe I should watch this 'Christine' at your house during our truce." Zim said and Dib shook his head.

"If you're not use to watching movies then you really shouldn't start with a horror. You should probably watch something kinder." Dib said and Zim shifted.

"Well, what is your favorite movie?" Zim asked.

 _Silence of the Lambs._

Dib instantly thought but he cleared his throat.

"My favorite and your favorite are probably very different. You should probably start with a romantic comedy or a Disney film." Dib said and Zim scoffed.

"Then what is your favorite Disney film?" Zim asked

 _Lilo and Stitch._

Dib thought.

"Zim, I don't think you understand what I am saying. I can't pick your fav-"

"What is your favorite romantic comedy?" Zim asked.

 _Serendipity._

Dib thought and then he got a little annoyed at himself for mentally answering Zim's questions.

"Will you shut up if I agree to watch a movie with you later?" Dib asked and Zim started to say something but then paused.

"Perhaps on that subject, but I won't promise." Zim said and Dib rolled his eyes.

"Fine, then. Maybe while the jocks are having practice we can watch a movie." Dib commented and Zim nodded.

"Fine. Maybe we will." Zim said and Gaz angrily pushed Dib away from her which almost made him crash into Zim.

"What was that for?" Dib asked looking at his occupied sister.

"I told you two to shut up and you both kept talking. Maybe now that you're closer you guys won't be so distracting." Gaz answered and Dib rolled his eyes.

"So, uh..." Dib started, turning back to Zim.

"How are things?" Dib asked and Zim shrugged.

"Well after last night, I decided that I didn't want to have another dream, so I turned off the dream chip." Zim said and Dib nodded.

"That's ok, I guess." Dib said and Zim glanced at his dark phone.

"I hope that you slept well after I disturbed you." Zim said and Dib shrugged.

"I slept fine. I suppose that I was more distracted on a dream I had then you waking me." Dib said and Zim arched an eyebrow at him.

"What was your dream about?" Zim asked and he was surprised to see Dib blush. Dib's mind flashed with images of Zim's tongue, body, and the wonderful way he moaned.

"Dib?" Zim asked snapping his fingers in front of Dib's face and Dib shook his head slightly.

"Right, uh, well that doesn't matter." Dib said and Zim rolled his eyes.

"I wish that I could delete that phrase from you." Zim said and Dib blinked at him.

"What?" Dib asked confused.

"It's very annoying when you say 'that doesn't matter'. You have said that for your thoughts, dreams, and implied it with things you like." Zim said and Dib scoffed.

"You shouldn't care what I think because you want to destroy the earth." Dib said. Zim blinked and was silent as he remembered his dream. Cackling at the death and destruction around him until Dib had died. The blood and the blank eyes on Dib's body were what haunted Zim the most.

"Well, I'm just wondering how low your self-esteem must be if you think nothing you do matters?" Zim said.

"I've never known Dib to have self-esteem." Gaz said and the boys turned to look at her.

"Gaz!" Dib said, obviously insulted.

"Oh, come on, what self-respecting person sits down and watches a 10-hour long documentary on ghosts?" Gaz said and Dib blinked.

"That documentary has eight parts and it's 9-hours and 52 minutes." Dib corrected and Gaz rolled her eyes.

"The fact that you corrected me instead of proving me wrong is the saddest thing I havr heard." Gaz said and Zim cleared his throat and Dib turnes to him.

"Just so you know, I am not watching that during our truce." Zim said and Dib rolled his eyes.

"Did you ever finish that contract with Gir?" Dib asked instead of stating the obvious.

"Yeah, though it took forever." Zim said reaching into his bag and pulled out two pieces of paper.

"I went ahead and made a copy for both of us. Basically we won't fight physically, we can ask each other anything but we aren't forced to answer, and if desired we can spend time together during their practice." Zim said and Dib took the papers and read both of them to make sure that they were the same.

"You forgot to put the date of when our punishment ends, but that's the only error I found. This truce is fair, so I'll sign it." Dib said pulling a pen out of his pocket. They both signed the contract and Zim let Dib choose which one he wantes.

"There, now unless humans have a ritual or something for things like this, our truce is official." Zim said.

"Humans seal treaties with a kiss." Gaz said and Dib stared at her, frozen with embarrassment.

"What is a kiss?" Zim asked and Gaz groaned.

"Lip on lip contact, freak-a-zoid." Gaz said while pointing at her mouth.

"Gaz!" Dib finally complained and then he turned to Zim.

"D-don't listen to her, she's just- Mmm!" Dib stopped when Zim grabbed his face and kissed him. The kiss lasted 5-7 seconds and then Zim pulled away blushing, but not nearly as bad as Dib.

"Irkens are nothing if not official." Zim said simply.


	13. Chapter 13

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim or it's characters. I also do not own the music mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 13,

"As most of you remember, the school has been in financial trouble and most of the facility are doubling up on positions." Ms. Bitters told the art class.

Dib started taking art so that he could capture moments in his like that may not have been on camera. It may not be the same hardcore proof that pictures provide, but at least it would have been something.

"Luckily for me, I am going to be the dodge ball teacher this week. This leaves you brats with Mr. Star despite the fact that he is too energetic for art." Ms. Bitters said and she shot Zim a quick glare, showing that she still hated him.

Zim took this art class to spy on Dib, for he thought 'art' was short for artillery. When Zim found out what art really was, he tried to transfer classes, but he was denied. It was frustrating for Zim because he felt such conflicting emotions in the art class. On one hand, he enjoyed the simplicity of art, just see it and draw it. But he would be proud of his work until he saw the other sketches, and he felt a mix of jealousy and defeat.

"Now class, Mr. Star will be here as soon as he starts the chemical 101 class down the hall. In the mean time I am instructed to get you started on a still life project. Traditionally it is suppose to be fruit, but we have to use that for lunch. So you all will be using a student instead. Of course big projects like this tend to be a big part of your grade, so I must really hate whoever I pick. Zim Get Up Here!" Ms. Bitters demanded and Zim rolled his eyes before getting out of his seat.

"Now since I hate art, I don't care how it comes out. But the principal wants me to remind you about the art fundraiser that is on Saturday. The best 2 or 3 pieces will be placed in the gallery, and if you want to see the eclipse on Friday, you better finish it up before then." Ms. Bitters said and then she left the room.

"So what, am I suppose to just stand here?" Zim asked to anyone listening.

"You don't have to stand, but you need to stay still." Dib said and Zim glanced up at him.

"Fine, I'll stay up here bored out of my mind while staring at you disgusting humans." Zim said to the class. With a sigh, Dib got ul and handed Zim his personal copy of Christine, then sat back down. Zim sat comfortably on the teachers desk and opened the book, but he didn't start reading immediately.

 _He doesn't want me to watch scary movies, but he gives me a scary book to read? But then again he told me that he has read the beginning multiple times, so he probably believes that I won't get to any scary parts during class. Technically we aren't in our truce yet, so he doesn't have to be nice to me and give me something to do._

Zim thought as he became surrounded by the sound of pencils scratching paper. Although he started to feel uncomfortable being stared at and studied by so many people. He almost felt like he was in a glass tube, so he swallowed heavily and started reading Dib's book.

Mr. Star walked into the art class about ten minutes later and he beamed at everyone in the room.

"Ho, ho, ok everybody. It is really super quiet in here, huh?" He said and a few students agreed.

"Well, I'll fix that in a moment, but let me take a moment to examine everyone's work and see where they are." Mr. Star said and Dib was a little nervous because he had sketched Zim so frequently that it only took about 3 minutes to pencil out his frame. But Zim's face held a small look of awe, which Dib had created from two different reactions Zim had while reading the book. The thing that had Dib nervous was instead of drawing Zim sitting on a teacher's desk reading, he drew Zim sitting on a hill and staring at a star in his hands. Normally he wouldn't have cared because no one sat near him and the teachers have all been cold like Ms. Bitters.

Zim watched Mr. Star as he bounced from student to student whispering and gesturing to specific parts of their pictures. For a second, Zim wondered if this teacher would give him credit for modeling for the class or if he had to do a separate assignment.

"Oh my goody-goodness." Mr. Star exclaimed when he saw Dib's work and Zim looked at Dib who blushed.

"My boy, you took a simple still life piece and turned it into something incredibly unique. You need to pick it up and show the class." Mr. Star said and Zim saw panic in Dib's eyes as Dib stared squarely on his paper.

"No thanks." Dib said and Zim was surprised at how unfeeling Dib sounded, which contradict his eyes.

"Oh, the poor thing is bashful. Students don't you want to see an early artist's work?" The teacher said and half the students scoffed and the other half laughed.

"Wow, harsh group. Well, fine." Mr. Star said and he walked away from Dib who exhaled in relief.

Mr. Star pulled out his ipod and some speakers and music started to fill the classroom. And even though Mr. Star had set the device on the shuffle function, it seemed to play a lot of Frank Sinatra. The first song 'swinging on a star' was fun and it seemed to ease some of the tension in the room. After listening to 'my way' 'all of me' and 'moonriver' Zim simply held the book in his hands and focuses on the music.

"How can you students ignore such music?" Mr. Star commented and Zim rolled his eyes which caused him to look at Dib, who was focused on his drawing. 'I want to know what love is' played almost instantly and Zim blinked when the chorus hit. Although Dib didn't look up at Zim until midway through the song 'can't help falling in love'. They blushed for a minute and Dib stood up and walked over to the paints.

"Ready for color already? Well, I'm not surprised with your talent." the teacher said, focusing on the last word, but was ignored. 'Street of dreams' started to play when Dib placed his pallet on the teacher's desk.

"Is the book that boring?" Dib asked and Zim glanced at him.

"Whatever do you mean?" Zim asked and Dib smiled.

"I handed the book to you and you haven't been reading it." Dib said and Zim shrugged, which earned a glare from a student.

"I'm enjoying the music, even though they seem to be full of humanly love." Zim said.

"Well, look at the guy listening to these songs. He sure has some love for life." Dib said and Zim looked at the teacher.

"I suppose you are right, it is his music." Zim said and he turned back to Dib.

"How did you know that I wasn't reading?" Zim asked and Dib shrugged.

"I know you, remember? After all this time I really know you, and you know I do." Dib said and Zim gave a small smile.

"Oh, will you stop moving! This is a still life project!" The glaring girl shouted and Zim rolled his eyes, which earned a growl from this girl.

"Relax it is not an exact science, you know." Zim said and the girl's eye twitched.

"Are you kidding me? Giving you four inches across the face and about seven inches down gives it the the shape. Drawing a line about two-thirds from the lone givea placement of your eyes. About an inch above and below this line gives your eyes shape. How could you think that art isn't an exact science?" The girl shouted and instead of shouting back, Zim smiled widely then stuck his tongue out at her.

Seeing Zim's tongue reminded Dib of how Dream Zim used his tongue to rip the shirt Dib was wearing. As Dib was remembered this moment, the song 'I'll make love to you' started playing and he wanted to go crawl in a hole and die. He made sure to gather his supplies and sit down before the chorus played. As the song continued, Zim found himself staring at Dib and thinking of the kiss they shared outside. Zim felt the warmth between his legs during the kiss and it lingered after the kiss. And he started to feel the warmth now, during this odd human song.

 _Dib's lips were soft and hot against mine. But he seemed rather surprised at the act even though Gaz told him that it waa part of protocol. Maybe Gaz was just messing with me, but I'm not sorry that the kiss happened. At least now I know what a kiss feels like, especially one with Dib, and he won't act odd around me because he'll think that I was 100% fooled by Gaz. The actual number is probably 90% fooled, but this will not change our hateful relationship. Which is... Good?_

Zim thought unsure. Then the song 'to know him is to love him' played and Zim blinked.

Dib had just said that he knew me. Was he trying to tell me that he loves me? Nonsense, he has probably never heard of this song.

Zim wondered as he watched Dib paint.


	14. Chapter 14

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim or it's characters. I also do not own the movies mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 14,

Dib and Zim met at the locker room after skool. They cleaned and made a little small talk, but for some odd reason, they found it difficult to communicate to each other. They both thought of their kiss, but Dib kept remembering his dream and Zim kept wondering if Dib truely loved him.

As distracted as they were, they kept bumping each other as they cleaned, touching the other's hands when exchanging equipment, and frequently stared at the other male in the room.

"So, Dibbers." Zim started as they walked out of the skool.

"I guess we will be heading to your house then, to watch a movie." Zim said and Dib rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know, I was thinking about it, and i was hoping that you would be ok with renting a video from the Video Outhouse." Dib said and Zim blinked.

"Why?" Zim asked and Dib bit his lip.

"Well it seems like Gaz is trying to mess with me. So I didn't really feel like going home just yet." Dib said and Zim nodded.

"Sure, but we are getting two movies." Zim said and Dib blinked.

"I don't think that we will have time for two movies." Dib said and Zim smiles.

"Who says we have to clean as soon as the jocks leave? We have to clean after they have practice, so technically we can go in at midnight because that's after practice." Zim said and Dib felt impressed but refused to smile.

At the video store, Dib looked around lazily while Zim tried to look for a good movie.

"How do I even know what I am looking for?" Zim commented to Dib when he got close.

"Typically if it's not a horror film or rated R, you're good." Dib said simply and Zim glared at him.

"I still don't understand why I am picking a movie. How will I know anything about it?" Zim asked and Dib rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Zim, ok. There are descriptions on the case. And I think it's better for you to pick the movie. Because that way you can't say that I forced you to watch it and you don't have to rely on me. It's a small freedom to choose a movie to watch, but it's still a freedom." Dib said and Zim blushed slightly.

"I still wish that you would point me in the right direction." Zim said and Dib sighed.

"I don't know where to point you. I told you that I love scary movies, but, uh- excuse me miss, what's your favorite movie?" Dib asked a nearby woman with a stroller.

"Me? I love any movie based on Jane Austen novels." She said and Dib thanked her.

"I love Barbie." Said a little girl who ran up to the women and Dib smiled at her.

"Barbie and Jane Austen don't even come close to Horror. Well, I suppose Northanger Abbey would be the closest, but Catherine is no Hannibal Lecter." Dib said turning back to Zim who furrowed his brow. Hearing a noise behind him, Zim turned to see a teenage boy employee reshelving movies.

"You, human slave, what movie do you enjoy watching?" Zim asked and the boy turned.

"Well, I enjoy anything by Tim Burton. But you can't go wrong with supernatural action films, such as Blade, Resident Evil and Underworld." The boy said and Dib nodded with a small smile.

"Different people like different things, Zim." Dib said and Zim sighed.

"Fine, I just had no idea that humans liked baking this much." Zim said and Dib took a step back for a moment.

"I'm not sure I heard you correctly." Dib said and Zim looked at him.

"Baking movies. I knew humans liked their food, but I saw a movie called waitress and she is holding a pastry. There was a movie called Chocolat, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Brown Sugar, The Breakfast Club, Beetlejuice, Big Fish, Ratatouille." Zim paused to emphasize how annoyed he was.

"And now, to top it off, they have several films about pies." Zim said and Dib took a deep breath.

"Yes, here look at it." Zim said and Dib read 'American Pie presents: Band Camp'.

"Oh, we can't watch that together." Dib said,shoving the movie back in Zim's hands.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't watch it on a bet." Zim said but then he saw the blush on Dib's face.

"Can't? Why can't we?" Zim probed and Dib forced a smile.

"Well, W-why should we, you yourself just said that you didn't want to watch it." Dib commented and Zim smiled evilly.

"I've changed my mind. Let's go over to my house and watch this right now." Zim said and Dib's eyes widened in panic.

"B-but you don't want to watch a movie about... Baking." Dib said and Zim shrugged.

"You did say that it was better for me to pick a movie to watch. And you did say that you didn't know what direction to point me in. Perhaps to my surprise, I will like a movie about baking." Zim said and Dib started shifting uncomfortably.

"Uh, well, I still don't-"

"Perhaps we should leave now. After all, we don't want to upset the jocks or their mutations." Zim said and he started walking towards the check out.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Dib muttered as he rushed to Zim's side. He took the movie out of Zim's hands and shakily placed it back on the shelf.

"Dib, seriously, what is wrong with that movie?" Zim asked, being kind enough to whisper his question.

"Uh, well, y-you see, the, um... Ok, all of the American Pie movies are comedies, but... Let's just say that it's as close as some 13-year olds got to watching porn." Dib quietly said and Zim blinked in confusion.

"What is-"

"Stop." Dib said firmly, placing a finger on Zim's lips without realizing it.

"I can't answer that question right now." Dib said and Zim pulled away looking at Dib.

"Fine, I'll ask at a different time." Zim said and Dib nodded gratefully.

"Ok. Look, can you just pick something so that we get out of here?" Dib said and Zim blinked at Dib's semi-harsh tone.

"Now what's wrong?" Zim asked and Dib rubbed his temple slightly.

"Sorry, that conversation gave me a headache. I just need to get something to drink real fast and it'll go away." Dib said and Zim nodded.

"I think we are right by the bathrooms. And isn't there always a water fountain by the bathroom in a place like this?" Zim asked and Dib nodded.

"Normally, yeah. I'll be right back." Dib said and then he walked out of the store. Zim found himself browsing the shelves once more.

 _Stupid planet. Why does it have so many choices? By this point I'm just hoping that I pick a fast movie and... Huh..._

Zim paused and picked up a movie called In and Out.

"Splendid, a quick movie, just like I was looking for. It is in the title, so it must be so." Zim said tucking the movie under his arm, but then he remembered bargaining for two movies. He groaned quietly as he wondered how much longer his torture would last.

Soon Dib walked back into the store feeling much better. Zim instantly noticed him and thought about telling Dib that he was done looking around. Dib passed by the Employee Suggestion section, giving it a quick glance and then stopping in his tracks.

 _Was that Robin Williams?_

Dib wondered turning back and Zim walked over to Dib as he pulled a movie off the shelf. Dib saw a few people standing next to each other, one of which was Robin Williams and Dib smiled.

 _Man, it really is him. I can't believe I have never heard of this Birdcage movie. I wonder what it's about._

Dib thought and he flipped it over to read the description, but then Zim yanked it out of his hands.

"What?" Dib asked confused and he sighed when he saw Zim walking to the checkout.

"Hello, thank you for your rental/purchase. Does one of you have our member card?" The perky girl asked, and even though this speech is scripted, you couldn't really tell.

"I have one, we just have the two rentals." Dib said, handing her the card.

"Thank you." She said as she swiped the card and Zim handed her the movies and she scanned them.

"Good for you two, having date night in the afternoon. With me and my boyfriend, we can't have a date until the weekend, because of my job and his practice." The girl said which made the boys blush.

"Huh?" Zim askes and the girl handed the movies back to him.

"Oh, James can be attentive when he wants to be. But don't let my troubles spoil your evening." The girl said with a smile. Then a customer requested her attention, leaving Dib and Zim to walk out of the store in awkward silence.


	15. Chapter 15

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim or it's characters. I also do not own the movies in this chapter.

Note: I highly recommend watching 'In and Out' and the 'Birdcage' before reading this chapter because there is a few spoilers in this chapter. That and I really like these movies.

Chapter 15,

"I still don't understand why that girl thought we were on a date." Zim said and Dib rolled his eyes. It seemed like second they walked unto Zim's base, he started complaining.

"I don't know, Zim." Dib repeated for the thousandth time. Dib stood up, off the couch, and put the movie In and Out in the DVD player. When Dib stood up, Zim stared at his butt again. Although this time, he reached a hand out and almost grabbed Dib.

 _I have never cared about that feature before. Now it seems as though I am obsessed. With that and the dreaded heat that I have been getting, there must be something wrong with me. Oh, how I long to see the the moski, but that takes six months of travel._

Zim thought and Dib sat back down.

"So what is this In and Out movie about?" Dib asked and Zim shrugged.

"I don't know." Zim said and Dib blinked.

"You didn't read the description?" Dib asked and Zim rolled his eyes.

"The front has a man dancing while holding flowers and the title is In and Out. I think it's pretty self-explanatory." Zim said and Dib smiled.

"Wow, you actually judged a book by it's cover." Dib said and Zim blinked.

"Book, what book?" Zim asked and Dib waved him off.

"Never mind, let's watch the movie." Dib said as he pressed play.

"Pretty town." Zim commented and Dib couldn't help but smile.

"Actually I agree, and that Howard guy is very beloved." Dib said and Zim looked at him then blushed.

"Good, then I suppose I made a good choice." Zim said and Dib smiled which made Zim smile.

"Perhaps." Dib said.

 **To Howard Brackett from Greenleaf, Indiana. And he's gay."**

Both boys froze at this, wondering what on earth they had gotten themselves into.

"Zim...?" Dib said quietly.

"Next time read the description." Dib finished and Zim nodded.

 **"It's the human body. It's divided up into in-holes and out-holes. Stuff is supposed to go in the in-holes and out the out-holes. But gay guys, they put stuff in the out-holes."**

"Is that true?" Zim asked.

"You should retake health class. I mean, I could lie to you and you wouldn't know it." Dib said and Zim smiled.

"I don't think you like to lie to me." Zim said and Dib glanced at him to argue. Dib sighed instead, as his cheeks blushed and Zim thought this reaction was cute.

 **"Maybe he's right 'Yentl' sucks."**

"Oh, that pissed him off." Dib said, leaning forward slightly.

 **"What did you say?"**

 **" 'Yentl', it sucks. It's boring."**

 **"Say that again."**

Zim's eyes darted from the screen to Dib.

 **"She was too old for 'Yentl'!"**

When the two started fighting, Dib started laughing. Though he had never seen Yentl, this fight was too ludicrous for him. Dib leaned back, not even noticing how he was leaning on Zim, because he was trying to kill his laughter.

 _Oh, he's touching me, he's touching me. Oh! He is so warm against my arm._

Zim thought suddenly feeling very nervous.

"The reporter's gay?" Zim said confused. Dib was quiet because he wanted to hear the conversation, but both biys blushed when they saw the kiss.

"I guess he is." Dib said and they looked at each other. Dib looked at Zim's lips and almost leaned in to kiss him. But he cleared his throat and turned back to the TV.

"It's almost odd how after one kiss he knew that he was gay." Dib commented, hoping Zim didn't sense the 'almost kiss'.

"Is it?" Zim said, rotating his head then he leaned it against Dib's shoulder.

"U-uh, yeah." Dib whispered, trying to stay as still as possible so that he didn't make Zim uncomfortable.

 **"And do you, Howard, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold till death do you part?"**

 **"I'm gay."**

Dib's jaw dropped and Zim grabbed Dib's arm. And they stayed in that state of shock until Emily threw her right hook.

"Damn." Zim commented and Dib nodded. Later near the end of the movie, Dib smiled at the love the town showed Howard.

"Man. Now that's pretty sweet." Dib said and Zim nuzzled Dib's arm. When the movie was over Dib looked down at Zim.

"I need you to let go, so I can change the disc." Dib said and Zim squeezed Dib's arm.

"Nah, I'm comfortable." Zim said and Dib made a noise that was half-scoff and half-laugh.

"I love Robin Williams' work. I never heard of the Birdcage, but I want to watch it." Dib said and Zim looked at Dib.

"Ok." Zim said, but as Dib tried to stand up, Zim curled up into Dib's lap.

"Hey." Dib complained.

"House switch movies." Zim commanded and Dib saw electronic hands emerge from the walls.

"You know you could have just said that instead of getting in my lap." Dib saud and Zim put one of his hands behind Dib's back.

"Where's the fun in that?" Zim asked as he placed his hand on Dib's chest, which made Dib swallow heavily. The movie played automatically and Dib kept a special eye out for Robin WIlliams.

"Oh, that's him. The guy with the mustache, that's him." Dib said with a smile and Zim blushed at how cute Dib looked. Dib was uncomfortable with the sudden weight Zim addes to his legs. Dib didn't want Zim to fall so he wrapped an arm around Zim's waist and legs, before he shifted. Zim was surprised by Dib's touch, especially since it made the spot between his lega heat up. When Dib became comfortable he let go of Zim and dug his fingers into Dib's chest.

"Ow." Dib said and he shot a look at Zim.

"Put your hands back." Zim demanded and Dib blinked at him.

"Why?" Dib asked.

"You touched me and now those areas are cold." Zim said and Dib sighed.

"Zim haven't we talked about this?" Dib asked and Zim looked at Dib's eyes, but kept looking at his lips. Zim's hand went from Dib's chest to Dib's neck and Zim pulled Dib into a kiss. This kiss sent waves of heat throughout Zim's body and the area between his legs began to ache.

 _What am I doing!_

Zim's mind shouted and then he quickly pulled away from Dib.

"Z-zim?" Dib asked, blushing as badly as Zim.

 _Think of something to say you freakin' irken!_

Zim thought and then Zim smiled.

"I kissed you, which means we have a deal. Now you have to put your hands back." Zim said calmly and Dib blinked, then rolled his eyes.

"Zim, humans don't really seal their treaties with a kiss. Gaz was just screwing with you, just like I want-"

 _To screw you._

Dib was glad that his voice hitched before he finished his thought. Dib swallowed hard as he focused on the TV.

"Want what?" Zim asked and Dib remaines still.

"I want to watch the movie." Dib said stiffly and Zim felt awkward.

 **"Why are you being such a prick?"**

 **"Why are you being such an asshole?"**

"Are you mad at me for kissing you?" Zim askes and Dib blinked. Looking at Zim, Dib sighed and wrapped an arm around Zim's hips and legs again.

"No, I'm not. It's all Gaz's fault anyways, because she gave you the wrong information. You weren't kissing me because you wanted to. You only kissed me because you felt like you had to." Dib said and then he smiled, which could have fooled everyone... Except Zim. He saw the sadness and disappointment behind his convincing eyes.

"Well, maybe... To make things fair, you could surprise me, like I surprised you." Zim said and Dib rose an eyebrow at Zim.

"You want me to kiss you?" Dib asked and Zim shrugged coolly, but Dib knew he was nervous.

"Just to make things fair." Zim said.

"That's not necessary, you know." Dib said and Zim grinned.

"I don't need to seal this with a kiss, but if I did then you would be forced to kiss me three times." Zim said and Dib blinked and then he chuckled.

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Dib said and they both held each other sweetly, as they watched the movie.


	16. Chapter 16

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

Chapter 16,

Dib kept waiting for the awkward silence. That moment when he would slip up and make Zim uncomfortable, or visa versa.

"So Robin Williams is in a cartoon where he is a genie. And a genie is one of the creatures that you read about?" Zim said, full of wonder and Dib chuckled.

"One of many, I can assure you." Dib said and Zim smiled.

"Where did these genies come from?" Zim asked and Dib paused to think about his answer.

"Well, most of the time when people think about genies, they think of the middle east. Of course, in the middle east, they call it Jinni. The Jinni is an evil spirit found in every nonliving thing. Unless I am remembering it incorrectly. I'll check my books when I get home." Dib said and here they walked unto the school grounds. Instead of going through the school, which was faster, both boys started to walk the long way, without consulting the other.

"Maybe tomorrow I could look at your books." Zim suggested with a small blush on his cheeks.

"You could if you want, but they might bore you." Dib said and Zim gently grabbed Dib's hand, which made Dib look at him.

"You know, I'm starting to think that it's impossible to be bored around you." Zim said sweetly and Dib blushed.

"And I'll admit that you've made my life more interesting." Dib said and Zim's heart raced happily.

"God, I love your body." Somebody said which made Dib and Zim glance at each other.

"Did you hear that?" Zim asked and Dib nodded.

"Yeah, it sounds pretty close." Dib said, instinctively pulling Zim behind him.

"Baby, we might get caught."

"Don't be ridiculous, no one is near here."

"Those detention boys will probably be here soon."

"Why would they take the long way to the locker rooms? Just relax, ok."

Looking carefully around the corner, Dib was shocked to see Don and Otto kissing. Now, Dib has a tendency to clench his hands when he is surprised or feeling a strong surge of emotion. Therefore, he had no idea that he was squeezing Zim's hand a little. Confused, Zim let go of Dib's hand, knelt down, looked around the corner and blushed. Otto was pinning Don's hands on the wall, and he was pushing his entire body against Don's. Their kiss was heavy and familiar, indicating that they had done this a few times before.

"Dib?" Zim whispered softly, as Otto started to kiss Don's neck.

"Yeah?" Dib whispered back and swallowed when he heard Don moan.

"They are blocking the door." Zim said and Dib nodded.

"I kind of noticed." Dib muttered. Otto let go of Don's left hand, gently grabbed Don's cheek and kissed him sweetly. With his hand free, Don was quick to grab Otto's ass roughly and started grinding against Otto.

"Zim. Z-Zim we really shouldn't be watching this." Dib said. He pulled his gaze off the football players and put his back against the wall.

Dib mostly did this so that he wouldn't be visually stimulated. Unfortunately for Dib, tgere was only a 6-inch space between Zim's face and Dib's zipper.

 _Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god._

Dib thought as he tried his best to not get an erection.

"Should we go back to the front of the skool?" Zim asked. Dib nodded and wad thankful when Zim stood up.

"Yeah. I-I don't want to mess with them. They catch us anf we're goners." Dib said. As they started walking away, Zim stepped on a twig and the boys froze.

"What was that?"

"Damn, I'm gonna kill whoever interrupted us." They heard and Dib's body instantly trembled.

"We can't outrun them, they are too fast." Dib said and he turned to Zim who wasn't there.

"He ditched me." Dib said quietly, even though he wanted to shout. Suddenly, Dib felt metal against his legs and arms and then he was lifted up into the air and unto the roof. Laying on his back, Dib was glad to see Zim standing above him.

"It's probably better if we stay up here for a little while." Zim said and Dib nodded.

"Yeah, um, thanks for saving me." Dib said and Zim sat next to Dib.

"You thought I had abandoned you." Zim stated and Dib sat up.

"I did, and I'm sorry." Dib said and Zim held a disappointed expression.

"Why would I do that?" Zim asked and Dib didn't look at Zim.

"There isn't a lot of reasons why you would save me." Dib sadly and honestly said. Zim looked away for a second and he remembered a scene in his dream.

 _"Don't you care about me?"_

 _"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't, but that doesn't matter now."_

Then Zim took a moment to remember the kisses they had shared earlier.

 _"Humans seal treaties with a kiss."_

 _"Zim, humans don't really seal their treaties with a kiss. Gaz was just screwing with you, just like I want-"_

 _"Want what?"_

 _"I want to watch the movie."_

Zim leaned his head back but he still stared at Dib.

"Dib, why do the humans kiss?" Zim askes and Dib paused.

"Normally because it feels good and they have feelings for the person they are kissing." Dib said and Zim thought of Don and Otto kissing.

"Those jocks really liked kissing each other." Zim said and Dib blushed.

"Yeah. Maybe this explains Don's violent outbursts." Dib commented and Zim was going to question this, but decided against it. Dib started to think that it was almost funny, how he was waiting for this awkward silence, but he wasn't the reason it occurred.

"The jocks' kiss wasn't like ours." Zim said and Dib shrugged.

"Well they wanted to kiss each other, and they have a passion that I didn't expect." Dib said and Zim knew his next question, but he was really nervous. Dib sensed this and he turned back to look at Zim.

"What?" Dib said gently and Zim blushed.

"Well, I was just wondering... If you enjoyed kissing me." Zim said as he stared at his hands and Dib blinked.

"Well, I was surprised by both of the kisses. I'm not sure that the shock wore off until after the kiss was over." Dib admitted and Zim felt a little ashamed.

"Well, I'm sorry for surprising you." Zim said and he glanced at Dib, briefly making eye contact before looking away.

"Oh, Zim, you don't have to be sorry." Dib said and Zim shrugged.

"Well, I feel like I need to say something." Zim commented and Dib paused to think of an answer or at least something comforting.

"You know, Dib. With our truce I can ask you anything, but you don't have to answer." Zim said and Dib nodded.

"That's correct." Dib confirmed and Zim sighed.

"So when I ask you this next question, I already know that you probably won't answer it." Zim continued and Dib swallowed.

"What?" He asked and Zim squeezed his eyes together so he could force his question out.

"H-how do you feel about me?" Zim asked, hesitantly opening one eye to see Dib blush.

"You know, what... I'll be honest with you if you want, but you may not like the answer." Dib said, and with shakey hands Zim nodded, afraid of what he will say.

"I know that I don't hate you and I think that I'm still trying to figure how I feel about you. After all, we have been through a lot together. So I think that it's natural to feel something for you." Dib said and Zim looked at Dib with a bashful smile on his face. This answer was a lot more positive then Zim could have possibly hoped.

"I'm glad for that." Zim said and he stood up, scanning the area.

"I think it's safe to go down to start cleaning. I don't see those jocks anywhere." Zim said and Dib stood up and joined Zim's search.

"Oh, uh, I think they are in that car." Dib pointed to the parking lot beyond the tennis court that had a shaking car in it.

"Well, I guess that they like to finish what they started." Zim said and then he used his spider legs to carry them both down. When Zim said this, Dib recalled the deal Zim offered after their last kiss. Dib looked at Zim, who appeared pretty nervous as he stood there.

"Hey, Zim." Dib said and Zim turned to Dib.

"Yes?" Zim asked so sweetly that Dib could hardly control himself.

Dib picked Zim up and pinned him to the wall, kissing Zim passionately and resting his knee between Zim's legs. Zim was shocked at this sudden dominant behavior, but he kissed Dib back. The heat between Zim's legs began to grow and he shuddered at the slight pleasure he felt from Dib's knee.

After about ten more seconds, Dib pulled away, panting and full of lust. But instead of taking things further he carefully lowered Zim back unto his jelly legs and pulled away. The question 'why?' was written all over Zim's face and Dib cleared his throat.

"Now, I only have one surprise kiss for you to worry about." Dib said and then he walked towards and into the locker rooms.


	17. Chapter 17

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters. Or the items in this chapter.

Note: Honestly the saddest part about this chapter is the fact that the books and movies mentioned in this chapter, are actually sitting in my room today.

Chapter 17,

The next day, Wednesday, Zim and Dib had finished the locker rooms and were now in Dib's room. Zim was really interested in Dib's supernatural documentaries; and he kept pulling them off the shelf and examining them.

"Bigfoot is Real!, Dragon's World, Vampires Werewolves, Chased by Sea Monsters, Frankenstein: The Real Story, The Legend of Bigfoot, Vampire Secrets." Zim listed with a growing smile. Dib chuckled, as he watched the alien from his bed.

"Vampire Secrets is probably the first one I found and I kinda went on from there." Dib said and Zim smiled at him.

"Do you really believe in all of these creatures?" Zim asked and Dib paused.

"Well, yiu know that I have always believed in Bigfoot. I can't say that I necessarily believe in everything. After all, I kniw that there is a vampire subculture. But do I believe that there is actually a five thousand year old Nosferatu among them? Not really." Dib said and Zim rose an eyebrow at him.

"Then why do you have these documentaries?" Zim asked and Dib smiled.

"Because they are still incredibly interesting stories. In the Vampire Secrets DVD, they talk about this news reporter who went undercover into the vampire subculture. She was just following a story, but she became part of the culture. Anyways, she is famous in these circles because she mysteriously vanished." Dib said and he loved the way Zim's eyes grew.

"What happened?" Zim asked and Dib chuckled.

"That's where the 'mysterious' part comes in." Dib said and Zim blushed a little.

"Oh, right." Zim muttered and Dib smiled kindly.

"You know, even my books on Supernatural beings aren't all serious. Heck, the other day I actually got a copy of The Pirateology Handbook." Dib said and he twisted his body slightly to grab the book off his headboard/shelf.

"Pirates are not supernatural but it is fun to read." Dib finished and Zim skimmed through it.

"A cabin boy's course in pirate hunting... The art of rowing... Edward England... Seizing ships... Firing a broadside... Hidden treasure... A history of piracy... Hm, this book does have an interesting design within it." Zim said, handing the book back and Dib nodded.

"Exactly and when you find books like that, they tend to have information that you didn't expect. Like there is this girl in the book called Grace O'Malley who was a captain. It would have been odd in that time frame, so I looked her up and I was surprised to learn that she was a real person. It's silly, but in that moment, I just thought that it was the coolest thing." Dib said with a smile and Zim thought he was so cute. Dib placed the book back on the shelf and then to Dib's surprise, Zim crawled unto the bed to get a better look at the books.

"Disney Scary Storybook Collection, The Little Book of the Paranormal, The Afterlife Handbook, Ghosts and Hauntings, Biblio Vampiro, Vampire Forensics, Man and Beast, The Vampire Gallery, Beast World... Oh, look, The UFO Phenomenon." Zim said with a chuckle and Dib smiled bashfully.

"Dad was worried that I was getting a little too obsessed with aliens, so I hid most of those books. But come on, I have to have something to remind me that there are aliens out there." Dib said that last sentence in a teasing tone, so Zim elbowed him. They both laughed and Zim looked at the books again.

"So which one do you think is your favorite?" Zim asked and Dib twisted his lip slightly as he thought about it.

"Well, I love the style of these three." Dib said and he handed Zim, Ghosts by Jon Izzard, Vampires by Joules Taylor, and Werewolves by Jon Izzard.

"My problem is that these three have the same style and the same publishing company; but a while back I saw a book just like this about witches. I haven't been able to find a copy of that anywhere else. I tried searching the company but it's a branch of a larger company and I just ran into all kinds of confusion." Dib paused and rubbed the right side of his temple.

[This is true, I can't find this book. Almost like it's an odd conspiracy. So any information on this book is appreciated.]

"Although I think the book I read the most has got to be Giants, Monsters Dragons. I have another book by that Carol Rose called Spirits, Fairies, Leprechauns, and Goblins. She may have one more encyclopedia like this, but I don't have it." Dib said, simply pointing to the books and Zim blinked.

"Wow, with all of this research at hand, you should really find a good use for them." Zim said and Dib shrugged.

"Oh, this stuff feela more like a hobby. Besides, I'm going to be a paranormal investigator. They don't focus real energy on vampires, or witches, or werewolves." Dib said and Zim blinked at him.

"Ok, but you can be two things." Zim said and Dib paused.

"What do you mean?" Dib asked and Zim shrugged.

"You can be a paranormal investigator, sure, have fun. But you clearly have a passion for the supernatural that you know isn't real. But you talk about it with the same spark that you have when chasing after me to prove I'm an alien. I just think that it would be a shame if you didn't do something with that information in your head." Zim said and Dib glanced down at his hands.

"What do you think I should do?" Dib asked and Zim took a deep breath.

"I don't know. Maybe... You could be a writer." Zim suggested and Dib furrowed his brow.

"A writer?" Dib questioned and Zim nodded.

"Yeah, why not? I mean you could write about creatures that are fake and they would be out in fiction. But then you could turn around and write books on your findings and put it in nonfiction." Zim said and Dib nodded as he listened to him.

"That's... Not... A bad idea actually. After all, you can never have too many research books on your shelf." Dib said and he smiled at Zim.

"Unless, of course, you're an elephant." Dib said and Zim blinked.

"Excuse me?" Zim asked and Dib rolled his eyes.

"On earth, we have an animal called an elephant and elephants never forget. Something about their brains makes their memory really spot-on." Dib said and then Zim smiled.

"Oh, I see. An elephant doesn't forget so they don't need a shelf of research books, because they remember what they read. Clever joke." Zim said and Dib rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." Dib muttered and things in Dib's room was quiet for a moment. Without music or noise playing the two boys could hear every ounce of sound that came from Gaz's video game.

"You know, speaking of elephants. I heard that out in the rain forest a whole bunch of elephants emerge and gather during an eclipse." Dib said and Zim looked at him.

"Why would they do that?" Zim blinked.

"I'm not sure. But the eclipse, like the one we have on Friday, doesn't happen everyday. It's a natural phenomenon that everyone can enjoy without question. Maybe a natural phenomenon makes some creatures act differently for one reason or another." Dib said and Zim smiles softly.

"That's kind of cool. Do you think that you can tell me and Gir information like that during the eclipse?" Zim asked and Dib looked into Zim's deep eyes and blushed.

"I don't mind, but the eclipse is going to happen during school hours." Dib said and Zim shrugged.

"Oh, I can find away around that." Zim said and Dib smiled. Although Dib was going to say something, but then a horrible feeling spread through his body.

"What's wrong?" Zim asked and Dib furrowed his brow.

"Do you hear something?" Dib asked and Zim froze to listen.

"I don't hear anything." Zim said.

"That's my point." Dib said and Zim realized what Dib meant. At that moment, Gaz opened Dib's door and slammed it against the wall.

"There you are, Gaz." Dib said grateful that something wasn't wrong with her.

"Yeah, I am. I came up to tell you that Dad is going to be home for dinner tonight." Gaz said and Dib nodded.

"Ok, thanks." Dib said quickly, not sure why Gaz stopped playing for that bit if news.

"I'm not done." Gaz sassed at him.

"Dad is going to be at home for dinner, tonight... Because... He wants to have Zim over." Gaz said purposely slow, because she felt interrupted.

"He wants me over for dinner?" Zim asked, puzzled.

"Why?" Dib added and Gaz shrugged.

"Let's just say that dad didn't want to be rude to Zim." Gaz said and the two boys looked at each other.


	18. Chapter 18

violet eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

Chapter 18,

"Dib?" Zim asked.

"Uh, huh?" Dib said and Zim twistes his lip a little.

"I know that we have dinner with your father tonight. But do we have to rush with the cleaning?" Zim asked and Dib blinked at him.

"What do you mean?" Dib asked and Zim shrugged.

"We are heading to the locker rooms to clean them. So do we have to rush the work so that we don't keep your father waiting?" Zim said and Dib sensed how nervous Zim was.

"No. No, we don't have to rush. In fact, we will probably have to wait on dad for a while." Dib said and Zim sighed gratefully.

"I still don't understand what your father wants with me." Zim said and Dib shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll talk about it when we see him, Zim. Don't worry though, it won't be bad. Dad wouldn't wait if it was bad." Dib said and Zim smiled.

"Alright, then. A sudden yet positive meeting with your father. I think I can handle that." Zim said and Dib smiled back.

"Good, but can you handle home cooking? Gaz will probably cook something, but if not then I need to make dinner." Dib said and Zim smirked a little.

"You can cook?" Zim said and Dib elbowed him playfully.

"Yes, I cook. Gaz plays video games all the time and yes, dad's monitor has arma, but it can't do everything. Once it had a loose wire and it gave us baked beans everyday for a week. So I took home ec. and watched a couple of cooking shows. Granted, I am no Julia Child, but I can make a different meal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Dib said and Zim grinned and scoffed quietly.

"Ok, I can fake enjoyment for an hour." Zim said and Dib chuckled.

"I wonder how many girls have thought that." Dib said and Zim blinked and he was about to question him, but they heard someone else in the hall.

"Why, hello boys. Don't we look peachy today?" Don said as Otto followed uo the rear, which Dib found humorous.

"Thanks, Don. Are you ok?" Dib said and Dib blinked.

"I'm feeling super." Don said and Zim smiled.

"Of course you are." Zim said and Don glanced at Zim uncomfortably, but kept smiling.

"Thank you, Zim. Now, Dib, why did you ask if I was ok?" Don asked and Dib shrugged.

"I thought that I saw you limping. It made me worried that you had a bad blitz." Dib said and Zim gasped.

"I know this word! The other team attack the players then get the quarterback in the sack." Zim said and Don blushed.

"You mean 'sack the quarterback', green dude." Otto said.

"Oh, I'm sure you do that well." Zim said and Otto blushed.

"Yeah, Zim's right. After all, you have more tackles then anyone else on the team." Dib said and Otto smiled.

"I'll always protect my teammate." Otto said and he patted Don's shoulder.

"Especially from other idiotic males trying to push Don over the edge." Otto said, glaring at the boys.

"Makes sense. Although, unless there is something else you need to discuss, we really should get to work." Dib said stiffly, not appreciating the way Otto looked at Zim.

"Well, we left practice and we didn't see you guys anywhere. We wondered where you were." Don happily said.

"Oh, we were at my house watching movies and lost track of time." Zim said quickly and Don nodded, slightly relieved.

"Well, maybe you should focus on the time." Otto said and Dib pointed at his watch.

"Today we did, but thank you for the advice." Dib said and Zim gently tugged the back of Dib's arm.

"I'm sure your greatful, huh Otto?" Don said using his shoulder to subtly hold his partner back. Odd how both Otto and Dib were typically harmless; but when protecting someone they cared about they pump out their chests and roar like any primitive beast.

"Zim is bored!" Zim shouted and he grabbed Dib's wrist and pulled Dib away which surprised the jocks. Once inside the locker rooms, Zim pushed Dib against the wall and glared at him.

"What are you doing?" Dib asked and Zim scoffed.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? The other day you specifically told me not to mess with Don and now you mess with Don and Otto? Seriously?" Zim asked and Dib blinked.

"Oh yeah, take their side. I mean It's not like they were testing us to see if we saw them making out or anything." Dib said and Zim rolled his eyes.

"Who cares, you were acting like you were gonna fight with them." Zim said and Dib looked away.

"I could have taken them. Or at least Otto, because Don didn't have the fighting spirit this time."

Dib said and Zim squeezed Dib's arms, and refused to blush at Dib's muscles.

"Exactly, this time he wasn't fighting, but what about tomorrow or even during the eclipse or the art show? He pushed a girl down the stairs for a library book. Imagine what he would do to people who try and out him and his sexual partner?" Zim said and Dib took a small breath.

"Ok, first of all, people don't normally say 'sexual partner'. They say 'girlfriend' for women, 'boyfriend' for men, 'lover' if there is no relationship or finally 'husband' and 'wife' if they are married. And if you have to say 'partner' then don't add 'sexual', ok?" Dib said and Zim groaned in annoyance.

"But they have a sexual relationship." Zim said and Dib shrugged.

"We shouldn't know that. In fact, we should never know about a person's sexual ways unless you have been with that person." Dib said and Zim sighed.

"What is the second point?" Zim asked.

"Second of all, I simply asked if Don was ok. But even if they punish me, it's not your concern. I can take it." Dib said and Zim's eyes widened with worry.

"I don't want them to hurt you." Zim said and Dib stared at Zim for a moment.

 _I want to believe him, but how can I? Zim was sent here to destroy the world and all humans. Although he did dreamed of his invasion and came running to me. BUT, that doesn't mean that his opinion or mission has changed. But... But, I..._

"Zim, it's nice of you to say that, and I'm glad for it. But face the facts, I don't need you to lie to make me feel better." Dib said, adding his flawless, except to Zim, fake smile.

"I'm strong so just forget it, ok." Dib said and Zim pushed harder on Dib's arms.

"What if I don't want to forget?" Zim asked and Dib sighed, sick of Zim's display. Dib reached under Zim's arms, easily picked him off the ground and held the alien at arms length.

"When you leave earth you will forget." Dib said to Zim who kept twisting his shoulders. Dib put Zim down, walked over to the bench and sat down. Zim looked at Dib, and recognized the sadness associated with the feeling of loss.

"You'll forget about earth, about skool, Don and Otto... You'll... You'll forget about me." Dib said and Zim blinked at him.

"How can I forget you? We had so many battles, I don't even know where to begin." Zim said, sitting next to Dib.

"You will forget me, Zim. Memory is fickle, even when your brain is advanced. I don't think I've told you this before, but I have memories of being taken up into an alien spaceship when I was a baby." Dib said and Zim nodded as he listened.

"That explains a lot. Although I may have heard part of this when you told someone else." Zim said and Dib rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah. I remember the weightlessness, the heat in my head, the cold metal table and stuff like that. All this I can remember." Dib paused to take a shakey breath, even though Zim could only see half of Dib's face, he could still see his eyes getting glossy.

"But, I've basically forgotten my mom." Dib said and he sadly glanced at Zim with a pathetic smile.

"I mean, sure, I remember stories about her. How her and dad met at college, the fight she had with her mother about the color of her wedding dress, her obsessions with vampires. But again, these are stories. I'm forgetting things that I should remember. The sound of her voice, her laugh, the book she read to me at night, her apparently wild behavior, and the type of perfume she loved to wear. When I picture mom in my head, I remember her eating dinner, but she has her hand over her the mouth to cover her mouth. If I am correct, this is when she had her best friend over and we had ribs. Mom was trying to wipe her mouth, but her friend kept making her laugh which caused a bigger mess." Dib said with a small smile, but a big fat tear escaped both of his eyes.

"You know, I don't know why some memories are up and ready and others are beyond our reach. But mom always wanted her children to stand up for what they believe in. And I don't believe that you should pretend to care about someone when you really hate them." Dib said as he stared at his hands and Zim lowered his gaze.

 _"Dib why do the humans kiss?"_

 _"Normally because it feels good and they have feelings for the person they are kissing."_

 _"Are you mad at me for kissing you?"_

 _"No, I'm not. It's all Gaz's fault anyways because she gave you the wrong information. You weren't kissing me because you wanted to. You only kissed me because you felt like you had to."_

 _"What if I don't want to forget?"_

 _"When you leave earth, you will forget. You'll forget about earth, about skool, Don and Otto... You'll forget about me."_

Zim tilted his head a little to get a better view of Dib's face. Dib had closed his eyes at this point, sealing them so no more tears would fall.

 _"And I don't believe that you should pretend to came about someone, when you really hate them."_

Suddenly it became clear to Zim that Dib wasn't responding to Zim's efforts because Dib is secretly broken. Why should Dib put his heart on the line knowing that it will be crushed into a fine powder. If someone was going to make the first offical step in the romantic direction, it had to be Zim. With a loving heart, Zim placed one of his hands on Dib's. When Dib looked at Zim, Zim used his free hand to gently wipe Dib's tears away; then Zim held Dib by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Dib felt more intoxicated then surprised at this kiss, so he gladly kissed Zim back. Dib put his arms around Zim and pulled him closer. Zim put his, now free, hand on Dib's forearm gently, enjoying the muscle underneath. Soon tongue was added to the mix, arousing Dib and makkng the spot between Zim's legs heat up. Zim knew that he wanted more, but he also knew that they didn't have time. Zim slowly pulled away and stared at Dib's lustful eyes.

"I kissed you, not because I had to, but because I wanted to. I wanted to kiss you because I care about you. And I swear that I will never, ever forget you." Zim said and Dib blinked at an odd sensation in his chest.


End file.
